Trato Hecho
by Lady Graham
Summary: Historia juvenil del tipo universo alterno, creada con el fin de una festividad: el cumpleaños del dueño de mi inspiración: Terry Grandchester.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes CC pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo lo soy de esta historia para el simple entretenimiento de la audiencia que se hace presente._

 **. . .**

 **TRATO HECHO**

by

 **Lady Graham**

. . .

En un largo pasillo de dormitorios, sonó una alarma. Por las puertas, rápidamente se asomarían jóvenes uniformadas; y firmes posarían ante la presencia que se plantaría frente a ellas muy pronto.

Procurando hacer el menor de los movimientos con sus cuerpos, los ojos de todas aquellas bailaban intrigados. Normalmente la alarma sonaba a eso de las seis de la mañana. No obstante la recientemente escuchada se había activado a las diez de la noche. Una hora, en la cual cuarenta muchachitas huérfanas, debían estar ya durmiendo. En sí, ya lo hacían; empero el ruidoso llamado las hizo levantarse raudamente para formar una cotidiana fila.

Entre las dos hileras, una tosca mujer, conforme caminaba, las miraba con enojo, incrementándose éste en el momento de llegar a la habitación número diecisiete y observar que, de tres de sus ocupantes sólo había dos. Entonces…

– ¡¿Dónde está Candice?! – preguntó enérgicamente.

Como respuesta, dos jovencitas se hicieron hacia sus costados para dar un paso, encontrándose la mencionada… saliendo del baño y colocando en su cabeza un comiquísimo gorro para dormir.

– Buenas noches, Hermana Grey – saludó la chica. Y quien la miraba de arriba abajo…

– Quiero pensar que ya estabas ahí adentro cuando di la orden de alarma.

– Es que la cena –, se tocó un vientre, – me ha puesto muy incómoda y…

– Está bien. Ahora sal y fórmate con las demás para que todas oigan lo que tengo que decirles.

A toda velocidad la enferma acató el mandato, uniéndose a una de los perfectas líneas, y diciéndole susurradoramente a su compañera…

– Y me imagino que será muy importante que no pudo esperar hasta mañana

– Calla –, le recomendaron temerosamente, – que va a oírte y sin piedad te mandará a dormir en el granero.

– Que lo haga – se dijo alzando un hombro – al fin y al cabo ya hice de aquel lugar una bella suite. ¿Te conté que con los viejas prendas de Eliza hice dos cortinas? –. Debido a que una cabecita hizo negativa, se exclamaría: – ¡Se ven hermosísimas! Sobretodo con los encajes de sus largas pantaayyyyyyyy – le hubo seguido a su sentencia. Y es que la encargada del lugar la hubo pescado de la oreja; y por su rebelde desobediencia la jaló, dando Candice un paso al frente gracias al dolor.

Sobándose y refunfuñando por dentro, la chica oiría en conjunto:

– Como cada tercer domingo de mes, las puertas de este orfanato se abren para aquellos matrimonios que andan en busca de hijos adoptivos. Sin embargo, el día de mañana va a hacerse una excepción. Así que quiero que todas ustedes porten sus mejores uniformes y se conglomeren en la iglesia. Después de realizada una misa, todas podrán convivir con ellos y así ellos puedan elegir. No olviden comportarse si es que desean dejar este lugar.

– Ya lo creo – respondió una quejumbrosa; y porque la oyeron…

– Dudo mucho, señorita Candice, que usted logre conseguirlo.

– ¿Y si sí? – la osada actuaba rebeldemente; y la encargada…

– Prometo comer de sus alimentos.

– ¿Del puré de papá que se ve y sabe como engrudo? – cuestionó una ingenua. Empero otra indagaría:

– ¿Del pollo que sabe a goma?

– ¿O del caldo sabor "agua podrida"?

– ¡BASTA! – gritó fuertemente la que mandaba.

– Pero, usted…

– ¡He dicho basta, señoritas! Ahora vuelvan a sus aposentos; y no olviden lo de mañana. Las quiero a las siete en la iglesia.

Consiguientemente de dada la orden, un silbatazo se escuchó; señal de romper filas para ingresar a las habitaciones. Empero en cuanto se estuvo en una de ellas…

– Candy, ¿de verdad vas a comportarte para irte de aquí?

– ¡Para nada! – contestó la muchachita echándose toscamente a su cama.

– Pero tú dijiste…

– Sé muy bien lo que dije, Lou; y lo hago solamente para fastidiar a la amargada esa.

– Entonces… ¿puedo usar tu uniforme?

– Claro, Anita. Yo voy a usar el que usé hoy. Ahora si no les molesta, voy a dormir. Hasta mañana –; y una delgada sábana blanca la chicuela se echó encima; quedándose afuera dos jovencitas que se miraban entre ellas mientras que la tapada, por debajo, sonreía traviesa y maquiavélicamente ya que… ¡por supuesto que se quería largar de ahí! Pero quería hacerlo libremente. No con padres u otro tipo de parentesco sino… sola.

En su mente ya había ideado cómo sería su vida. También su salida del orfanato; y cada tercer domingo de mes llevaba a cabo sus planes; aunque hasta ese día todos le habían fallado; pero el que tenía en mente… no podía fallarle ésta vez.

– ¡No! – gritó con determinación en su interior y golpeando con su puño la cama. – Mañana será el día, o dejo de llamarme Candice. Mañana me largaré de aquí o… – escaparse ya lo había intentado; y siempre la atrapaban, lo que ocasionaba una mayor vigilancia en su persona. Por eso ni al baño la dejaban sola; pero mañana…

Con la idea maquinada Candice soltó la carcajada. Y quienes ya desde sus camas la veían le cuestionaron…

– Candy, ¿estás bien?

– Sí, chicas, vuelvan a dormir –; porque ella no lo haría sino contar los minutos que le faltaban para que el despertador sonara a las cinco de la mañana. No obstante y una vez arribada la hora…

– ¡Candy, Candy! ¡ya sal del baño!

– ¡Lo estoy usando! – gritaron desde su interior. Y por el exterior…

– Sí, pero nosotras lo necesitamos también

– Candy, yo me hago – decía Anita sujetándose su parte de íntima. Y debido a lo chillón de su voz, una puerta se abrió, dándoles el paso y saliendo la chica de allí para ir a su cama, ponerse de rodillas frente a ella y luego agacharse para sacar un cajón que yacía debajo.

Para ver su contenido presionaron dos seguros. Consiguientemente, Candy miró todo lo que ahí había, dirigiéndose su mano a tomar una grande llave.

Mirándola, ella sonreía; y su mentecita le pedía:

– No me vayas a fallar ésta vez.

Para profesarle su amor, se la llevó a los labios y le dio un beso. Después la metió en su corpiño. Cerró de nuevo su cajón y lo devolvió a su lugar original, disponiéndose al segundo siguiente en su arreglo personal.

Las dos coletas que la caracterizaban no las llevaría ese día sino que trenzaría su cabello, haciéndole peso lo grueso de la madeja que se le movía a todos sus lados y que la lastimaría cuando la aventara muy fuerte.

Pensando que la dominaría, Candy dejó su cabello en paz, sentándose en la cama para aguardar por la alarma de salida.

Hecho así y sus amigas corriendo por lo tarde que se les hacía, la que pensaba huir ese día caminó de lo más tranquila hacia la puerta para formar nuevamente las filas.

Construidas las dos establecidas, las jovencitas de vestidos de una sola pieza en color beige y vivos rojos, comenzaron a marchar por todos los corredores hasta arribar al punto de reunión. No obstante, cuando cruzaban un extenso patio, las dos hileras de huerfanitas de diferentes tamaños pero todas de la misma edad, eran observadas por los visitantes; emocionándose las chicas por ya tener un hogar y los padres por tener una hija. La que no deseaba una cosa ni la otra caminaba ciertamente de manera arrogante, pensando únicamente en el segundo de escapar.

De pronto se escuchó un silbatazo; y esa señal las hizo detenerse.

– ¡De frente! – se gritó; y todas dieron franco izquierdo y quedaron frente a la rectora, la cual estaba acompañada.

Firmes, todas las jovencitas miraban el siguiente movimiento de esas personas. El acercamiento hacia ellas las hizo buscarse entre sus compañeras sorprendidas al escrudiño de un monolente que a su dueño hacía divertido gracias al hondeado bigote que portaba.

– Se parece a Charles Chaplin – se oyó un susurro; también los murmullos de risas ahogadas ante una burda imitación.

– ¡SILENCIO! – se les pidió; y quien había evadido la burla siguió en su análisis, hasta que se detuvo; y sin decir palabra, levantó su brazo apuntando a una morena, una pelirroja, una castaña y dos rubias jovencitas, a las cuales se les ordenaba salir de la fila.

– Las demás pueden volver a su dormitorio

– ¡Pero! – se escuchó alborotadoramente; y de nuevo

– ¡SILENCIO! Y obedezcan.

Pese a los refunfuños, las chicas comenzaron a movilizarse; empero en su marcha, les intrigaba el hecho de haber elegido simplemente a cinco, estando entre ellas…

– Señora rectora, ¿puedo saber qué me tiene aquí? ¿por qué no he ido con las demás?

– Candice, haz el favor de guardar silencio

– ¡No es justo! – se zapateó fuertemente. – Tengo derecho a saber

– Por supuesto, señorita – habló el que la eligiera. – Sólo le pedimos nos acompañe y nos tenga un poco de paciencia.

– No me va a adoptar, ¿verdad? – ella se negaba a moverse de su lugar.

– ¿No te gustaría?

– Honestamente no – Candy se cruzó de brazos habiendo negado con la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué? – se interesaron. Y mayormente de la respuesta…

– Porque… ¡adoro este lugar! – los brazos de la chica se extendieron alrededor.

– ¿En serio?

– Señor Vito, no le haga caso. Le aseguro que está bromeando.

– ¡¿Bromas?! – Candy espetó indignada; y lo que tuviera en mente empezó a surgir increíblemente de la siguiente manera: – ¡¿Le llama broma al cariño desmedido que le tengo?! ¡¿A usted – a la cual corrieron y abrazaron fuertemente – que ha sido como una verdadera madre para mí?!

El rubor que se hizo de la tosca mujer precisamente la hizo titubear…

– Candice… no…

– ¡Por favor, madre superiora, no me aparte de su lado! ¡No me aleje de éste que ha sido mi hogar! ¡Piense que si me aleja de aquí – un cuerpo comenzó a deslizarse al suelo; y de rodillas cayó diciéndose…. – voy a morir!

– Vamos, niña, no es para tanto

– ¡No! – exclamó fuertemente Candice; y exageró su dramática actuación al echarse a los pies de la hermana Grey en el instante de sentir el contacto de una masculina mano.

Asombrados, muchos veían a la chica. Entonces, otra persona diría:

– ¿Por qué no la dejamos en paz y nos enfocamos en las otras cuatro? Ya que es muy obvio que la muchachita no quiere irse por los motivos que nos ha dado.

– Sin embargo… – un tercero se abrió paso para decir – me gusta. Y por lo que acabo de ver, será excelente representando el papel que deseo.

– ¿Ah sí? –, Candy indagaba, – ¿y cuál es ese?

– Primero di "trato hecho" y en el camino a mi casa te lo diré.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes CC pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo lo soy de esta historia para el simple entretenimiento de la audiencia que se hace presente._

 **. . .**

 **TRATO HECHO**

by

 **Lady Graham**

. . .

El espeso follaje de los altos árboles del bosque protegía a un semidesnudo cuerpo masculino de los fuertes rayos de sol. Para proteger las manos trabajadoras, unos gruesos guantes de trabajo se colocaron. Después se dispusieron a llevar una carretilla. Ésta iba cargada de piedras grandes y chicas, las cuales a veinte metros de distancia serían descargadas. La barda que se construía serviría para delimitar una propiedad de otra. También para detener el paso de algunos animales. Los que se divisaban a cierta distancia eran de labrado; y en ese momento pastoreaban en el valle de lo más tranquilo gracias al trabajo que se empezó esa mañana.

Llegada la tarde, la persona que vestía pantalones negros y estaban enrollados hasta la rodilla, los miró en el instante de detenerse. No obstante, sus ojos seguían el paso de un vehículo en la vereda vecina; y la sonrisa acompañada de un pujido eran señal de que sabía muy bien quiénes eran.

Sí sabiéndolo, el trabajador se dedicó a lo suyo: a la construcción de la barda de piedra y lodo. En eso, escuchó un chiflido. Y decir que presto lo atendió pues no. Lo hizo después de habar bajado su carga para regresar por más.

El que lo estuviera llamando, debido al poco caso hecho, tuvo que ir a su encuentro para decir:

– Después de una semana de ausencia, finalmente han llegado.

– Sí, así parece.

– ¿Quieres que termine esto por ti?

– ¿Por qué lo harías?

– Bueno, es que como se trata de…

– John –, lo interrumpieron, – cuando pida tu ayuda, espero tenerla.

– Es decir…

– Si no tienes nada más importante qué hacer…

– Deja, yo lo hago.

– ¡Te he dicho que no! – gritó un energúmeno. Empero el ofrecido…

– Sabes muy bien que me castigarán por dejarte hacer esto, ¿verdad?

– Mientras nadie lo sepa, no habría por qué

– Terry, en serio que te odio y mayormente cuando te obstinas con las cosas

– ¡Pamplinas! Y mejor pásame el pico – se apuntó el que yacía cerca. – Esta roca – donde pusieron un pie – está bastante enterrada.

– ¿Qué hago si me preguntan por ti?

– Diles que… – conforme se recibía lo pedido se ideaba – me caí en un pozo y que no has podido sacarme de ahí. Que tienes que pasarme pan y agua para que así pueda seguir viviendo.

– Gracioso

– Vamos, John, no aguantas ni una broma.

– Porque éstas salen caras contigo. Y como no voy a aguantar otro de los castigos que tu hermanastro me impone, creo que sí tendrás que volverte a casa. Además… vi que no llegó solo.

– ¿No?

– No. Es una jovencita…

– Será su novia

– Se ve demasiado niña para él.

– ¿Qué tanto?

– ¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti mismo?

– No – el trabajador negó otra vez; y en su actividad se concentró; quedándose su mente muy inquieta al estar pensando… – ¿qué maquinas ahora, Williams? Pero principalmente… ¿quién se ha prestado a tu juego?

John, quien miraba una labor, también observaba un gesto. Y porque algo sabía, se le hizo fácil decir:

– Tiene la edad y la apariencia de la hija desaparecida de tu padre.

– ¿En serio? – se escuchó en conjunto con un picaso.

– Aunque… yo le vi más rasgos de tu madre

– Imposible – pronunció Terry; y su interlocutor:

– Sí, es cierto; ya que ella sólo te tuvo a ti. Pero entonces – se miró en una dirección – ¿qué hace aquí?

– No lo sé. Y para serte honesto…

– ¿Quieres que vaya a averiguar?

– Sí; y si es posible… tráela hasta aquí para que yo le saque la verdad.

. . . . . .

Siendo la única que yacía sentada, Candy, pensativa, miraba al suelo. Una gran oferta le hubo sido propuesta. Y aunque era nada difícil ejecutar la tarea encomendada, ella lo seguía considerando.

– Escucha, sólo tienes que meterte en una caja. Fingir que no tienes vida durante el tiempo que el juez y el notario estén ahí. Después que ellos salgan tú despertarás, saldrás de ahí y podrás irte.

– ¿Y está seguro que eso… es todo?

– Bueno, Johnson va a darte un cheque con una cantidad de dinero y… sí, no volverás a vernos.

– Esto – el plan – ¿lo sabe o va saberlo la hermana Grey?

– Nada más que te irás con nosotros.

– Pues si es así – Candy se puso de pie – no le veo ningún riesgo.

– ¿Eso significa…?

– Que acepto. Sí, acepto, con tal de largarme de aquí y no volver a ver a ninguno.

– Entonces trato hecho. ¿Hay algún maletín que debas llevar?

– Tampoco. Quiero llevarme de aquí ni el más mínimo de los recuerdos.

– ¡Excelente! Ahora espérame afuera – de la oficina directiva – para que entre la hermana y hable con ella.

La otra, o sea Candy, obedeció; encontrándose en el pasillo con el de bigote divertido que muy serio la miraba. Entonces la muchachita…

– No tienes por qué estar molesto conmigo. Quéjate con tu jefe y a él hazle tus malas caras no a mí. Aunque de una vez voy diciéndote que… mientras tu patrón me necesite, tú deberás tratarme mejor.

– Es increíble que hasta en lo irreverente debías parecértele.

– ¿A quién según tú?

– Cuando lleguemos a casa lo sabrás. Sólo sí te advierto, estando allá, no debes hablar con nadie. Vas a encerrarte en la habitación que se te asigne y no saldrás de ahí.

– Es decir ¿que salgo de un encierro para ir a meterme en otro?

Al mismo tiempo de asentir con una cabeza una boca decía:

– Exactamente

– Bueno, pues mientras me dejen ir después y con mi cheque, qué me importa estar enclaustrada… ¿por cuántos días?

– Las personas que deben verte tardarán dos o tres semanas en llegar.

– ¡Vaya! – un cuerpecito se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla – no me dijeron que iba a ser tanto.

– Al menos no se compara con todo el tiempo que llevas aquí.

– Eso sí. Pero hoy debía…

– ¿Qué? – se interesaron; y debido a lo mostrado se contestaría:

– ¡Nada! –. Una falsa sonrisa apareció en el femenil y juvenil rostro; – sólo decía.

– Bien. Entonces ahora sígueme

– ¿Adónde?

– Al auto. Allá esperaremos al señor Andrew.

– Y después de ahí, ¿estará muy lejos hasta donde vamos a ir?

– Ya lo verás por tus propios ojos –. Y esos, de un color verde, en efecto lo miraría, sorprendidos de las dimensiones de tierras londinenses que recorrían horas más tarde y que…

– ¡¿Todo esto es de la familia?! – pegada al cristal de una ventanilla Candy lo había cuestionado. Y el encargado en manejar diría:

– Esto y lo que falta por avanzar.

– Wow! – exclamó la jovencita.

– Y si no te echas hacia atrás, una parte de aquí podría ser tuya

– ¿Lo dices en serio? – Candy se hubo girado a su acompañante que le afirmaría:

– Será un pago extra por tu colaboración.

– Woow! – volvió a exclamar – Pues… ten por seguro, Williams, que no te defraudaré.

– Eso espero, Candy. Mira que me costó mucho encontrarte que, no podemos echarlo a perder, ¿entiendes?

– Claro que sí. Sin embargo… ¿por qué debo fingir ser quién no soy y además parecer muerta?

– Es para ayudar a mi hermanastro.

– ¿Tu hermanastro? – lo cuestionó Candy removiéndose en su asiento y mostrándose interesada.

– Sí. Así él podrá ser dueño de todo esto.

– Mmm – pujó la chica habiendo torcido la boca; y al cruzar los brazos indagaría: – ¿Y qué vas a recibir tú?

– ¿Yo? Nada por supuesto

– ¿Estás seguro?

– ¡Claro!

– No te creo; y menos cuando me has dicho que se trata de tu hermanastro.

– ¿Por qué lo sientes así?

– Porque los hermanastros no se quieren entre ellos

– Pues yo con el mío sí; y me preocupo por él.

– Me gustará verlo.

– ¿Qué o a quién?

– A tu hermanastro.

– Eso no será posible

– ¿Por qué no?

– Él… no vive en el país.

– ¿Entonces dónde?

– En Estambul. Y luego de arreglar nuestro asunto voy a reunirme allá con él –. Consiguientemente de haberse dicho la última palabra, silencio se hizo en el interior del auto; y por ende se cuestionaría: – ¿Pasa algo, Candy?

– Dame tu palabra que vas a cumplir con lo pactado.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– A que vas a dejarme ir después de que esas personas me vean.

– Ya te dije que sí.

– No importa que sólo me des un cheque.

– ¿Por qué? – inquirió Williams.

– Porque en estos momentos estoy a punto de… cancelar nuestro trato.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Puedo decir que me está dando miedo?

– ¿Lo sientes?

– Mucho

– No tienes por qué sentirlo. Soy bastante inofensivo. Además no podría atentar contra la vida de mi propia hermana.

– ¡¿Qué has dicho?! –. Del susto Candy retrocedió un poco.

– No te alarmes. No lo eres de verdad, sino la que me ayudará a que sea reconocida su muerte.

– Creo que… no entiendo – dijo la chica un poco aturdida.

– Verás, Candy. Mi hermana sí existió, pero lamentablemente murió. No quisimos dar parte a las autoridades por… razones que no voy a explicarte. Lo que sí, es que, apenas descubrí que ella es la heredera de todo. Y como no dejó testamento, hay otra parte de la familia que vendrá a reclamarlo y…

– ¿Quitárselo a tu hermanastro?

– Él, más que nadie, se lo merece todo.

– ¿Y por qué no lo estipularon así?

– Porque… no está en sus cabales.

– ¿Es decir…?

– Hace cosas que no son normales.

– ¿Por ejemplo?

– En lugar de dormir en una cama, prefiere la rama de un árbol.

– ¿Como los changos?

– ¡Exactamente!

– ¡Pobre! Ha de ser muy incómodo para él.

– Lo es más para mí, porque cuando de reuniones familiares se trata, llega con cada atuendo y con unos modales que…

– ¿No lo ha visto un doctor?

– No, sería peor que insultarlo. Además…

– ¿Qué? – indagó Candy

– Los mismos doctores no quieren verlo por lo agresivo que es la mayoría de las veces.

– Quizá porque no tengan un método adecuado.

– ¿Tú lo crees?

– ¡Por supuesto!

– Y tú… ¿tendrías uno?

– Claro que no, porque no tengo estudios de medicina.

– Oh sí. Olvidaba lo pequeña que eres todavía.

– Pero eso no me impide pensar.

– ¿En qué?

– En algún plan para ayudarlo

– ¿En serio… lo harías?

– Sí, por qué no. Después de llevado a cabo nuestro plan, mucho por hacer no tendré. Así que… sí, podré ir contigo hasta Estambul y salvar una vez más a tu hermanastro.

– Siendo así… ¡trato hecho! – una grande mano se extendió; y otra de menor tamaño la tomó confirmando…

– ¡Trato hecho!

. . .

 **Mis lectoras favoritas, millón de gracias por su atención.**

Sol Grandchester, Alesita77, Kira Anima, Eli, CWG, Chica Zafiro, Paulayjoaqui, Dianley, Becky Grandchester, Vero, Amanecer Grandchester, Becky7024, Dalia, Milser G, Darling Eveling, Elisa, Invitada, Gisel Quiroz, Invitada, Tete, Vir Queen, Conny de g and Vane W. G.


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes CC pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo lo soy de esta historia para el simple entretenimiento de la audiencia que se hace presente._

 **. . .**

 **TRATO HECHO**

by

 **Lady Graham**

. . .

A los pocos minutos de haberse aceptado el nuevo trato, se arribó a una mansión. Y en lo que una portezuela era abierta, los ojos de Candy, desde la ventanilla, miraban asombrados la impresión de su tamaño. También la construcción, la cual fue comparada con…

– ¿Acaso hemos llegado al Castillo Windsor?

– Algo parecido, pero no

– ¡Por supuesto! – ella misma reconoció que no lo estaba. – Porque de haber dicho sí, en lugar de fingirme muerta, te haría la propuesta de que me presentaras mejor con tu hermanastro y casarme con él.

– ¿No crees que eres muy pequeña para tanta responsabilidad?

– Ya lo creo; pero con tal de vivir siempre aquí… puedo fingir que tengo… ¿qué edad tiene tu pariente?

Desconociéndose ese dato, Candy, conforme se bajaba del auto, escuchaba:

– Apenas 17

– ¡Un bebé! – respondió la ocurrente chica; y debido a eso, logró carcajadas de su acompañante. También que se le cuestionara:

– ¿Te lo parece?

– Sí.

– Y eso ¿te dificultaría algo en tu plan de ayudarlo?

– ¡Para nada! Porque casi somos de la misma edad.

– Sí, algo así me imaginé. Bueno, ahora entremos a casa – al estar afuera del auto y frente a la entrada principal de aquel lugar – pero recuerda, nadie debe verte.

– No te preocupes, Williams, seré tan invisible que ni tú te darás cuenta de mi presencia.

– Eso espero.

Y como siguiente paso, se dio una señal y con ella el llamado a Candy, la cual seguiría a Johnson, yendo los dos muy pegados a la pared de piedra; empero llegado al final, una circular torre los recibiría habiéndose ingresado por una pequeña puerta.

Por lo que era obviamente un pasillo secreto, hombre y jovencita ascendían por una extensa escalera encaracolada, divisando Candy primero hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba donde, a través de una gigantesca cúpula, la luz del sol los iluminaba.

Pudiendo ver la redonda forma del lejano astro rey, la chica seguía su camino. No obstante, sus ojos se volvieron raudos a la persona de Johnson quien había producido un ruido que hizo eco por todo el lugar en el momento de haber abierto otro acceso.

La pesada puerta de hierro que se deslizara era también observada por Candy, inclusive cuando fue cerrada y colocado un gran candado.

– Sigamos – indicó Johnson; y su compañera acató la orden. Sin embargo, la mente de la chica y la mano que se llevara a la altura del pecho derecho, consiguió una risita. Segura estaba que su llave de la suerte le ayudaría a salir de aquel lugar para conocerlo todo; ya que por supuesto no iba a quedarse encerrada habiendo tanto por visitar; sobretodo escuchar. ¿Qué? ¡Lo que fuera! Además, tenía que cerciorarse de una verdad: la existencia de la hermana de Williams y también la del hermanastro, quien supuestamente estaba en Estambul cuando realmente estaba a medio kilómetro de la mansión.

A esa y un tanto exhausto, llegó John, viendo el camino que Williams tomaba. El de Johnson y compañía no. Por lo mismo, atrajo la atención del hermanastro de Terry.

– ¡Señor Andrew!

Con un poco de arrogancia el hombre lo atendería.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Cómo le ha ido en su viaje?

– Bastante bien, John. ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿cómo se ha portado Terry?

– Excelente, señor.

– ¿De verdad?

– Sí.

– Siendo así, dile que venga a mi presencia

– ¿En este momento, señor? – hubo alarme en la cuestión. Y por ende se afirmaría:

– Por supuesto, John

– Bueno – un nerviosismo se hizo presente – lo que pasa, es que… ¡el amo Terry me pidió llevarlo adonde la casa de los Cornwell! – se hubo improvisado velozmente. Empero…

– ¿Y eso?

– A su hermano llegó el rumor de que se ha visto un impresionante muflón macho en el valle y… han ido a cazarlo.

– ¿De verdad? – dijeron habiendo usado un tono incrédulo.

– Sí

– Bueno, pues cuando venga con él, que no tarde en mostrármelo.

– Claro, señor. Yo le diré.

Consiguientemente John se quedó mirando el camino que Williams tomara. Ya perdido de su vista emprendió el regreso hacia Terry, el cual seguía enfocado en su actividad, misma que abandonaría en cuanto tuviera a su escudero cerca.

– ¿Y bien?

– No pude verla

– Entonces te la imaginaste

– ¡Claro que no! Sólo que… no vi por donde la metieron.

Frustrado, el muchachito agarró una grande piedra y la llevó a la carretilla, llenándose ésta con esa y alistándose para llevarla hasta donde la barda que se construía.

Sin objetar la ayuda proporcionada, Terry caminaba detrás de su empleado preguntándose ¿a qué parte de la mansión habían conducido a la jovencita que John divisara a lado de su hermanastro?

Para saber de él, el constructor indagaría:

– ¿Qué te dijo Williams?

– No mucho. Estuvo preguntando por ti

– ¿Y qué le dijiste?

– Que te habías ido a cazar un muflón macho con los Cornwell

– ¿Y te lo creyó? –; debido al animal que estaba en extinción y de la amistad que no existía entre ellos.

– Pues si no lo hizo, tampoco profundizó en tu paradero

– Lo que significa… – se pensó en voz alta; y por lo mismo se quiso saber…

– ¿Qué, Terry?

– Nada – se dijo concentrándose en descargar las piedras. No obstante al colocarse una encima de otra… – ¿Sabes? Creo que iré a casa.

– ¿En serio? – se exclamó.

– Nadie conoce la mansión mejor que yo; y debo saber de quién se trata, pero sobretodo qué piensa hacer Williams con ella.

– Casarlos.

– ¡No digas idioteces! – se regañó. Sin embargo…

– ¿Por qué? – se defendieron. – Eres tú o será él. Recuerda que la parientita desaparecida estaba destinada a uno de los dos. Aunque por la edad, tú eres el más indicado. Pero con tal de heredarlo todo… ¡ahora entiendo!

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Que se ha casado con ella en secreto! – se expresó tan fuertemente que unos pájaros fueron espantados. Quien no, diría:

– John, de verdad, deja de decir sandeces. Williams no sería capaz.

– Bueno, con los millones de libras que están en juego yo no me confiaría ni de mi sombra. Además, si estuviera haciendo cosas buenas ¿por qué las hace a escondidas?

– Eso es justo lo que me gustaría saber.

– Siendo así, no pierdas más el tiempo y ve. Yo levantaré todo esto por ti.

– Oh, muchísimas gracias, patrón. No esperaba menos de ti.

– Ni yo de ti, mi fiel empleado – se devolvió el sarcasmo; pero también… – Así que estaré al pendiente de tus noticias. Y si es bonita, no tardes en invitarla a salir.

– ¿No se enojará tu abuela?

– Ella va a enojarse cuando le diga lo grosero que eres, ¡irrespetuoso!

Las carcajadas del etiquetado así irrumpieron en el bosque. Pero conforme atravesaban éste fueron cesando, quedándose Terry pensativo e yendo en una fija dirección; aquella que Johnson y Candy tomaran, ya que era la misma que el joven usaba para escaparse de casa.

Empero a metros de llegar a ella, en una cantarina fuente se detuvo para jugar primero con sus heladas aguas saltantes y después untársela en la cara, en el cuello y en el cabello. Posteriormente el descamisado Terry prosiguió con su vereda; y estaba colocando su mano derecha en la cuarta roca de la pared y a treinta centímetros del suelo cuando notó que la puerta se abría.

Raudamente él buscó refugio. En el encontrado – un verde arbusto – fue a esconderse para espiar desde ahí.

Una vez dejada Candy en su habitación, Johnson regresó sus pasos avanzados. Sin embargo y debido al silencio tomó otra vereda que la visitante no viera; así que quien iba a salir por esa puerta era la curiosa chica que anteriormente hubo sido advertida:

– Recuerda: Nadie puede verte.

– No te preocupes, Johnson. El viaje ha sido ¡taaan! largo y pesado que… – Candy se echó toscamente a la enorme y elegante cama – mejor voy a dormir. Nunca en mi vida he dormido en una cama así – en la cual brincaba y su cuerpecito revotaba – y aunque muchas de "mis hermanas huérfanas" morirían por estar en un palacio como éste – rápidamente se miró alrededor – puedo sentir que es frío.

– ¿Quieres que se te encienda la chimenea? –; una que había en la pared izquierda se miró.

– No, Johnson. Prefiero taparme con el cobertor –. La punta de la blanca colcha se cogió. Y en menos de un minuto ya arropaba a Candy quien decía: – ¡Aaahh, qué rápido calienta! Sí – comenzó a bajar el tono de su voz – ahora sí voy a soñar –. Lo último dicho fue como un balbuceo que consiguió la atención de su acompañante.

– ¿Candy? – la llamó; y debido al silencio, Johnson se acercó a ella para verla dormir.

Creyéndola así, dormida, el empleado de la familia se confió y salió de ahí.

Candy, por su parte, en el instante de escuchar un seguro, abrió los ojos. Después y lentamente fue descubriéndose hasta estar libre de su arropo, el cual dejó desordenado, ya que ella, al verse completamente sola, se levantó para ir directamente a la puerta, pegar su oído en ella y oír… nada.

Segura de no tener más compañía, de entre su corpiño, sacó su llave amuleto. Y previo a meterla en el ojo de la cerradura, la sujetaría firmemente y le diría con fervor…

– Llavecita de mi vida y de mi amor, no me falles ésta vez, que salir es lo que quiero para ver el exterior.

Dicho su conjuro metió la llave; y pese a que segundos le tomó en hacerla girar, la puerta finalmente se abrió.

Sonriendo de su éxito y antes de abandonar la pieza, Candy guardó su pertenencia en el mismo lugar, o sea su corpiño. Luego prosiguió con su plan, recorriendo sigilosamente los pasillos hasta que llegó al acceso de la torre.

Ahí, frente al acceso, le tomó otros minutos. Y es que la puerta era demasiado pesada y le estaba costando deslizarla.

Porque también procuraba hacer el menor de los ruidos, el rostro de Candy reflejaba el gran esfuerzo que hacía. No obstante, pudo conseguirlo otra vez.

En una abertura de quince centímetros, la chica luchó nuevamente para meter por ahí su cuerpo. Debido a su delgadez, lo logró; y no perdió tiempo en cerrar la puerta sino que se dispuso a descender la encaracolada escalera y repetir el ejercicio anterior frente al acceso principal.

Por fuera ya estaba Terry; y él estaba intentando abrir cuando la puerta por dentro se abrió.

Desde su escondite, divisó la pequeña mano que se colocó en el canto de la puerta. Después una blanca frente y lo amarillo de unos cabellos. Empero la punta del zapato rojo que se asomaba, lo hizo fruncir el ceño, ya que estaba bastante desgastado. En sí los dos lo estaban, y qué decir del despercudido uniforme, que en la parte de atrás, se notaban los remiendos y lo mal pegado de los botones.

– Williams, ¿de dónde has sacado esto? – se preguntó Terry, quien en el momento de verla emprender sus pasos hacia la entrada de la mansión, empezó a seguirla. También observarla mirar con insistencia hacia el interior de la casa. Esa, en la que no se deseaba entrar sino… alejarse.

Viéndolo, el joven la imitó. Y gracias a que se conocía adonde llevaba ese camino, como Johnson, Terry usó otro para no perderla de vista.

Por su lado, Candy iba confiada hacia las caballerizas ya que…

– Debo saber con qué medios de transporte cuento. Ya sé que hay un carro, y por lo que estoy escuchando – los relinchidos – debe haber también caballos. ¡Años que no monto uno para no decir que nunca lo he hecho! Pero hoy pudiera ser un gran día para empezar. Además en pocos días "estaré muerta" ¡qué mejor que gozar de la vida!

Alentándose esa misma, Candy arribó hasta el lugar deseado, primero para vigilarlo de la presencia de humanos y después…

– ¡Vaya! – se expresó – Tan enorme que está la caballeriza para que sólo tú –, un negro corcel que trotaba afuera de su box – lo habites. Bueno, aún así me serás de gran ayuda. ¿Dónde habrá azúcar para darte?

– ¿Acaso quieres hacerlo diabético? Además ese animal es muy difícil de montar.

– ¡Demonios, chief! – gritó Candy; – ¡me has pegado el susto de la vida!

– Tú también a mí, chiquilla – la que ya se había girado a él para reclamarle:

– ¡¿Chiquilla?! ¡¿cómo te atreves?! ¡Además, ¿quién diablos eres?!

– Eso mismo quisiera saber yo.

– Ah sí ¿y por qué?

– Porque…

Debido también a sus fachas, Candy preguntaría:

– ¿Eres el encargado del establo?

– ¿Ah? – primero expresó Terry; y al instante después… – Sí, sí. Ese es mi trabajo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

– Ninguno. Yo… estoy de visita.

– ¿Eres familiar de alguno de los empleados?

– ¡¿Qué te pasa, alcornoque?! ¡¿acaso tengo cara de sirviente?

– Bueno…

– ¡No te atrevas a hacer comentario alguno! –. La pose de Candy era suficiente amenaza, no quedándole a Terry más que decir…

– Nunca fue mi intención, señorita –; y le siguió una aristocrática reverencia que la hizo indagar…

– ¿Eres verdaderamente el encargado del establo?

– ¡Por supuesto! – él no le aclararía su duda; si no que la prolongaría… – Y también soy empleado personal del amo Terry.

– ¿De verdad?

– Así es.

– Wow. Te he sentido tan formal que… por un momento pensé…

– Lo siento; es que el patrón es tan estricto y raro que… los que estamos a su alrededor debemos actuar frente a él de la manera más correcta y perfecta.

– Sí, ya algo de eso me habían dicho. Pero, oye, el joven Terry ¿está aquí?

– No, precisamente.

– ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

– John, señorita. Y estoy para servirle.

 **. . .**

 **Otra vez estamos aquí; y es un enorme placer agradecerte tu atención, mi querida…**

Pathya, Analiz, Invitada, Vero, Conny de G, Dora, Chica Zafiro, Dajimar, Elisa, Becky Grandchester, Paolayjoaqui, Sol Grandchester, Dalia, Eli, Dianley, Amanecer Grandchester, Blanca, Milser G and Aaronbb


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes CC pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo lo soy de esta historia para el simple entretenimiento de la audiencia que se hace presente._

 **. . .**

 **TRATO HECHO**

by

 **Lady Graham**

. . .

El ruido producido con la cuchara de plata al estar endulzando té caliente en una blanca taza de porcelana, era lo único que se escuchaba en la pieza.

Johnson ya estaba a lado de Williams; y éste, previo a adentrarse en su aposento, había solicitado el servicio.

La señora Lula Portman, una mujer alta, delgada y de facciones serias, era la abuela de John, la nana de Terry y quien lo había atendido.

Una vez colocada la taza en una elegante mesita de centro frente al sentado solicitante, él agradeció con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación de cabeza, movimiento que bastó para que la empleada de años se retirara en total silencio.

Cerrada así una puerta, al segundo siguiente…

– ¿Y bien? – se hubo preguntado; informándose…

– Se quedó profundamente dormida

– ¿De verdad? – se repreguntó; y el informante…

– Me aseguré de ello

– Bien. Entonces, escucha lo que vamos a hacer.

Pese a que no era costumbre de la señora Portman escuchar detrás de las puertas, Johnson pidió un momento para ir a verificar que los hombres estuviesen completamente a solas. Consiguientemente…

– Te escucho

– Aunque el aspecto de Candy es perfecto para mi plan, tendremos que ayudarle un poco en su apariencia.

– Voy a pedirle a mi esposa Dorothy que se haga cargo de ella.

– ¿Y si habla con Terry? Recuerda que son confidentes. Además ella era la empleada de confianza de su madre. No, no. No pienso arriesgarme.

– ¿Entonces?

– Vas a tener que ir por alguien al pueblo cercano. Le pagas para que venga y también para que desaparezca.

– Tampoco me fío de ellos. El pueblo es chico y…

– ¡Por todos los diablos, Johnson –, la alteración no sólo brotó de una boca sino que se reflejaba en una mirada al indagar –¿qué sugieres entonces?!

– ¿Te fijaste bien en la muchachita?

– Por supuesto

– Sólo haz que se bañe, que use un vestido bonito y listo. ¿O acaso pretendes que hable?

– Obviamente no –; otra mirada furiosa se dedicó al empleado quien diría:

– Entonces, asunto arreglado. El juez y el notario deben ver en ella la palidez que le sobra.

– Ajá, ¿y qué me dices de los lunares en su rostro?

– Le untamos un poco de maquillaje que no necesita ser aplicado por un experto.

– No sé. No quisiera que sospecharan en lo más mínimo.

– No lo harán porque vas a decirles sobre la enfermedad que padeció el último año alejada de ustedes. Y como la gente de aquí es tan supersticiosa, ni siquiera van a acercarse al féretro.

– No sé, Johnson – se volvió a decir. También…

– Vamos, Williams. Lo habíamos planeado bien. Estabas decidido a hacerlo.

– Sí, sí; pero no quiero errores que vayan a costarnos.

– Si llega a haber uno, no serías tú el que pague.

– ¿Me creerás que tampoco quiero que sea él? Además, la gente lo rechazaría de inmediato. Recuerda que Somalia…

– Sí, padecía algo incurable y transmisible.

– Por eso es mejor que ella parezca muerta. Y sólo alguien con conocimiento puede ayudarnos a salir triunfantes y poner de inmediato en nuestros bolsillos unos cuantos millones de libras, ¿entiendes?

– Perfectamente – dijo Johnson quien sabía que de lo contrario todo aquello pasaría a Terry; y nada en Williams que urgía:

– ¿Irás entonces por ayuda?

– En este mismo momento – respondió el empleado, el cual emprendió raudamente sus pasos hacia una salida, ignorando ambos que Candy y Terry ya llevaban minutos hablando, y precisamente él, conforme cepillaba una crin, cuestionaba:

– ¿Y de dónde eres?

– De… – la chica no terminó de responder por hacerse hacia atrás debido al colazo que dio el caballo. El impostor "John" en cambio la interrogó nuevamente…

– ¿Tienes pensado quedarte por mucho tiempo?

– No – respondió Candy moviéndose de lugar. Al que fue a ocupar llegaría una interesada cuestión…

– ¿Y eso?

– Tengo asuntos que atender –; con sumo cuidado, la muchachita estiró su mano para acariciar la panza del caballo que movió la cabeza hacia ella que de nuevo saltó. Terry por su parte y aguantándose la risa, expresaba:

– ¿Ah, sí? –; y quiso saber – ¿como cuáles?

– Abrir un cofre

– ¿De qué?

– No lo sé – ella hubo alzado toscamente los hombros.

– ¿Y dónde está?

– En un lugar

– Obviamente, pero ¿dónde?

– ¿Puedo subirme al animal? – hubo sido la contestación de ella; y la de su interlocutor…

– ¿No te daría miedo? –. Terry no dejaba de cepillar. Entonces, burlona y posando en jarras, Candy diría:

– En mi vocabulario no existe esa palabra.

– Entonces… – él detuvo su actividad para indagar: – ¿por qué has brincado cada vez que "Teo" se mueve?

– ¡No lo he hecho! – ella espetó habiendo visto que él en ningún minuto la había mirado.

– ¿Estás segura? – inquirió "el empleado de Terry" que emprendía sus pasos; y Candy lo haría yendo muy pegada a él al dejarse solo al corcel y caminar éste detrás de ellos.

– ¿No muerde? – preguntó ella al sentir que su falda era jalada.

– No.

– Entonces… – Candy, temerosa, giraba su cabeza para mirar atrás y decir – ¿por qué se ha hecho de mi falda?

– Tendrá hambre

– Si es así, ¿qué esperas para darle de comer?

– Eso precisamente pienso hacer – al arribar adonde un trinche, tomarlo y ensartarlo en la paja vecina.

– John – Candy lo llamó; – ¿puedes decirle que me suelte?

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque… este vestido es lo único que traigo. Y si… – de la fuerza que se hacía, de pronto se rasgó una prenda acompañado de – ¡maldición!

– ¿Qué pasó?

– ¡No mires! – gritó Candy sosteniendo su destruida falda.

Terry quien había intentado girarse hacia ella se devolvió diciendo…

– No miro, pero tendrás que decirme que tan mal está.

– ¡Completamente mocha! –; y un gran pedazo de vieja tela en el hocico del caballo que ya lo masticaba. No obstante de la boca de Terry saldría…

– ¿Quieres que te preste mis pantalones?

– ¡¿Y tú que usarás?! – espetó una espantada chica que cayó de sentón para así cubrirse la descubierta retaguardia.

– Me cubriré con… – de frente de donde estaba Terry miraba de un lado a otro. En el segundo siguiente resolvería: – puedo esconderme detrás de las pacas. Me los quito, te los paso, te los pones y…

– ¡Trato hecho! – dijo rápidamente ella

– Bien. Entonces aguarda – porque él sin girarse caminó hacia el objeto señalado. Debido a su altura, ni Candy veía lo que Terry hacía y viceversa. Sin embargo, en el momento posterior de que la chica obtuvo los pantalones de él y los vistió, velozmente emprendió la carrera hacia la torre para resguardarse en la habitación proporcionada, mientras que "John", luego de abandonar su escondite, regañaba con cara sonriente a:

– En serio, Teo – el caballo se le había acercado – te has pasado de grosero con nuestra invitada. Mira qué comerte su falda, bribón; y dejarme a mí en… bueno, camina hacia tu box para que me prestes tu manta, ya que si alguien llega verme así…

– No va a ser la primera vez, jovencito.

– ¡Nana Lula! – Terry se escondió detrás del cuerpo de su animal. Mostrando la cabeza por el lomo seguía indagando… – ¡¿desde cuándo estás aquí?!

– Minutos después de haber visto a tu hermanastro bastante sospechoso con su empleado.

– Eso quiere decir…

– Que me la he topado. ¿Quién es?

– De acuerdo a John –, Terry, conforme caminaba a la par de su équido, informaba: – venía con ellos. Yo la vi salir de la torre y la seguí hasta aquí.

– ¿Te ha dicho qué hace aquí?

– De visita

– Y quiero imaginar que no le creíste

– Por supuesto – se exclamó desde una caja.

Dos segundos después, cubriéndose y atándose la manta en la cintura, Terry apareció preguntando:

– ¿Qué escuchaste?

– Nada. Pero con lo ya visto, sé que no es bueno.

– Sí. Sin embargo… ¿notaste su parecido?

– Me ha sorprendido el color de sus ojos, pero no. No es ella. Somalia murió hace un año.

– Entonces…

– Descúbrelo antes de que lleve a cabo su plan

– Nana, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que el dinero no me interesa? Mi madre me dejó lo suficiente para vivir.

– Está bien; pero ¿qué me dices de ella?

– ¿De quién? – se inquirió.

– De la jovencita esa que se presta a su sucio juego

– Puedo decirte que no lo sabe

– Terry, mi niño, no seas tan inocente.

– No, no lo soy. El segundo que pude mirarla a los ojos lo noté

– ¿Y tú desde cuándo eres experto en mujeres?

– Ah, ¿no te ha contado John que ya me presentó con Madame Simone?

– ¿Lo ha hecho? – se indagó con cara de enojo.

– Cuando cumplí dieciséis – se reveló la travesura.

– ¿Y todavía lo confiesas? – unas manos se llevaron a la cintura.

– Sí, porque cuando fui a buscar al Padre Thomas éste no estaba en su iglesia.

– ¡Terrence, no seas sinvergüenza!

– Vamos, Nana. Sabes que sólo bromeo

– ¿También con lo de Madame Simone?

– Sí, claro. Ahora si me disculpas, estar así – con una sola manta de vestimenta – frente a una dama no es lo correcto.

– Por supuesto, y te quiero lo más presentable posible a la hora de la cena.

– Prográmala a las nueve de la noche; ya que según John, ando de caza con los Cornwell.

– ¡¿Con quién?! – también se extrañaron.

– Ya ves la brillantez de tu nieto.

– Siendo así –, debido a la lejanía de la actividad, – no puedes estar presente.

– Pero sí donde nuestra visita

– ¿Qué tienes en mente? – se cuestionó al divisar la idea que se paseaba en unos profundos ojos…

– Primero ver dónde la tienen y después cenar juntos.

– Pero ella… ¿ya sabe quién eres?

– John

– ¿Qué?

– Le dije que me llamo John. Así que, no te esmeres mucho para no levantar sospechas; y yo pueda sacarle la verdad.

– Yo insisto en que la chica ya lo sabe. Pero como aquí tú eres el amo, a mí sólo me queda obedecer.

Sin decir más Terry inició su caminata hacia la misma torre por donde Candy entrara. No obstante ella en su habitación…

– ¿Cómo diablos le haré para que no se den cuenta…? – la chica se interrumpió así misma para mirar su destrozada prenda y la que llevaba puesta. – ¡Demonios! – espetó frustrada; luego con urgencia miró a su alrededor para buscar, – dudo mucho que aquí encuentre aguja e hilo. Sí, inteligente – habló consigo misma – ¿y de dónde piensas agarrar lo perdido y tragado por el caballo para unirlo a esta garra? ¡Aich! – dijo Candy, dejándose caer nuevamente en el mullido colchón de su cama.

Acostada y mirando hacia el techo diría:

– Para ser un empleado de establo, bastante guapo el muchacho ese llamado John. Aunque… – un pensamiento la hizo enderezarse rápidamente. Y cuando estuvo sentada, en su rostro se miraba un gesto asustado que lo acompañaría con voz temblorosa al decirse… – espero que debajo haya tenido otra prenda de vestir. Porque gracias a la vergüenza que sentí por mí, ni siquiera pensé que él… ¡ay, no qué pena! – dijo Candy llevándose las manos a la cara que se pintaba de color rojo; pero que aún así exclamaría: – ¡Lo dejé encuerado!

Sin embargo y luego de pasada la pena, como a eso de los dos segundos, Candy, todavía cubriéndose la cara, separó los dedos de sus manos, abrió los ojos y… traviesamente comenzó a reírse ¿de lo que su mente imaginó? No obstante, los suaves toques a una puerta la hicieron brincar y callarse para escuchar una vez más el llamado.

Cerciorada de que estaban detrás de la puerta de su habitación, ¡presta! corrió a meterse debajo de las colchas. Pero eso sí, asegurándose de que los varoniles pantalones no estuvieran visibles cuando dijera con tono adormitado:

– Adelante.

Removiéndose en el lecho y fingiendo un estiramiento, Candy preguntaba:

– ¿Eres tú, Johnson?

– Parece que te desperté – contestó el visitante.

– Sí – ella fingió un gran bostezo –; el viaje fue largo y cansado.

– Me lo imaginé. Sin embargo, vas a tener que ponerte de pie

– ¿Y eso? – Candy demostró alarme.

– Para que te asees y… vistas esto – un hermoso y esponjoso vestido en color amarillo que sería puesto en una silla.

Desde la cama, la chica, conforme lo miraba y también las zapatillas y otro paquete que pusieron a un lado, decía:

– Es muy hermoso. Pero no creo que me queden

– Te aseguro que son de tu talla.

– Lo digo por el color. Además… sólo me faltaría conocer a la bestia para bailar en el salón.

Del chiste de Candy, Johnson primero pujó; después…

– Te aseguro que lo conocerás si no haces lo que te ordeno. El baño está cruzando esa puerta – la que se apuntaba en la pared derecha.

– ¿Tiene al menos agua caliente?

– Por supuesto. Ahora entra para que me des tus pertenencias y las tiré.

– ¡¿Por qué?! – Candy nuevamente se hubo alarmado. Y al hacerlo se descubrió un poco, percibiendo Johnson un olor que sería identificado...

– ¿Acaso estoy oliendo estiércol?

– ¿Estiércol? – la simpática nariz de la chica se movió divertida; – no, yo no huelo nada –. Empero el que no le creyó una sola palabra, de un tirón la destapó, cuestionándola inmediatamente…

– ¡¿Con quién demonios has hablado, estúpida mocosa?!

Ante los obvios ojos llenos de furia, los de Candy expresaban sorpresa. Miedo no, porque ya estaba acostumbrada a los gritos de la rectora del orfanatorio. Por ende contestaba:

– Con nadie

– ¡No mientas! – los largos brazos que se hubieron estirado la sacaron de la cama. Ya puesta frente a él, Candy espetaría:

– ¡No lo hago! – sabiendo ella lo que a continuación vendría: un fuerte bofetón que le sacudió la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

– ¡No me creas idiota, muchachita! ¡¿cómo diantres has salido de aquí?!

– Pues si no eres idiota, Johnson, adivínalo –. Candy, pese al dolor que sentía tanto en su mejilla como en su cuello, no derramaba lágrimas. Al contrario lo retaba a que volviera a ponerle una mano encima. Sin embargo, aquello último no pasó; ya que detrás del empleado aparecía Williams.

– Johnson, no hay derecho de que maltrates así a nuestra invitada.

– Tú mismo lo harás cuando sepas lo que ha hecho la desobediente.

– Sí, lo he escuchado. Sin embargo… – entre las personas de Johnson y Candy, Williams se dio paso; tomando en su trayecto la mano de la chica, la cual lo miró besándosela y acariciándole la mejilla lastimada. – Pobrecita. Haber venido de tan lejos para ser igualmente maltratada. Perdónalo, Candy – a quien invitaron a sentarse en la orilla de la cama para continuar oyendo: – es que Johnson pierde rápidamente los estribos cuando las cosas no salen como se planean. Y tú y yo teníamos un trato. Ahora con lo sucedido, voy a tener que pensar en otra cosa ya que lo anterior no podrá ser.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque en lugar de fingir tu muerte, ahora tendrá que ser un hecho.

Asustada, la chica de ipso facto se puso de pie, pero así de rápida la devolvieron a su asiento para terminar de decirle…

– Se te advirtió que nadie debía verte.

– Na-nadie…

– ¿Insistes en mentir cuando es obvio que sí? –. Dos dedos de Williams habían prensado la prenda varonil.

– Yo…

– Creí que eras más inteligente. Pero quien haya sido, si viene en tu búsqueda va a ser difícil que dé contigo.

Un brusco empujón mandó a Candy al suelo. Luego, la brusquedad continuó cuando de un brazo fue tomada para ser levantada y llevada de ahí para esconderla una vez más sólo que en otro lugar.

. . .

 **Hello, hello!**

 **Gracias mil, mi querida audiencia, por seguir haciendo acto de presencia. ¡Son un amor!**

Milser G, Kira Anima, Elisa Lucía, Paulayjoaqui, Dianley, Blanca, Sol Grandchester, Amanecer Grandchester, Analiz, Darling Eveling, Vero, Chica Zafiro, Eli, Vane W.G., Pathya, Sofía Saldaña, Viry Queen and Conny de Grandchester.


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes CC pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo lo soy de esta historia para el simple entretenimiento de la audiencia que se hace presente._

 **. . .**

 **TRATO HECHO**

by

 **Lady Graham**

. . .

Por el secreto pasaje, Terry hubo entrado a la mansión. Pero en lugar de ir inmediatamente a buscar a Candy, primero buscó sus aposentos para asearse y vestirse. Con posterioridad se dedicó a la tarea de dar con ella. Sin embargo, en cada habitación y rincón que visitaba era un rotundo fracaso. Lo hubo sido así por casi dos horas; y estaba a punto de abandonar su búsqueda cuando recordó un último lugar.

– Sí, la recámara de Somalia –, esa que Williams hubo conservado sellada e intacta por haber pertenecido a su desaparecida hermana. Entonces y sin hesitación Terry se dirigió allá, encontrando la pieza abierta y sola pero con todos los indicios de que ahí la chica hubo estado.

Hacia la cama en desorden él marchó. Y en el instante de coger el blanco y elegante cobertor, la llamó.

El silencio que imperaba en la pieza era prueba obvia de que allí Candy no estaba. No obstante…

– ¿Estás aquí? – Terry hubo preguntado, callando su voz para escuchar los gritos de la soledad.

Resoplando debido al fracaso, el muchacho Grandchester soltó lo que sujetaba para encaminarse al baño y revisarlo.

– Nada – se dijo, cuestionándose así mismo – ¿acaso te habrán sacado de aquí?

Al preguntarse, Terry se hubo referido a la mansión en general, no a la habitación que dejaría rápidamente para ir adonde Williams.

Éste por su parte, en la oficina, encima de un escritorio de caoba tiraba un folder. Las hojas que ello contenían salieron un poco; y porque la primera hoja estaba más visible…

– Qué no hubiera hecho con 23 millones de libras. Ahora tendré que conformarme con ser el albacea y recibir una mierda como sueldo. ¡No, no! – hubo desesperanza en las palabras dichas, – con eso no podré vivir. ¡Con eso no quiero vivir! Ya tenía un plan muy bien trazado y estaba seguro de mi éxito; pero no, tuviste que echarlo a perder, Candy; y como todo trato hecho que se hace y no se cumple, alguien debe de pagar y ésta vez vas a ser tú, por no haber respetado nuestro pacto. Además, sabes mucho; y presiento que ya hablaste demasiado.

– _¡No, no! – hubo gritado Candy cuando era llevada a un nuevo escondite. – ¡Williams, te prometo que no dije una sola palabra!_

– _Quizá estés diciendo la verdad – él le respondió habiendo tenido que ayudarle a Johnson debido a que la chica peleaba conforme era llevada casi a rastras – pero resulta que ya no te creo._

– _¡Por favor! ¡No me maten!_

– _Lo sentimos; pero sólo así se mantiene todo en secreto._

 _Llegado a un punto, Williams se separó de ellos dos para encaminarse a la oficina. Ya estando en el interior de ello, fue a un librero de donde sacó el folder, conteniendo éste toda una sucesión a su favor y que únicamente requería de unas firmas._

Ahora que su plan se hubo venido abajo, Andrew comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de hallar otra solución. Empero ésta, saltaría con el arribo de Terry, quien sin perder el tiempo, iría directo al grano…

– ¿Dónde la tienes?

– ¿A quién?

– Vamos, Williams, no finjas que no sabes de lo que hablo.

– Pues honestamente no.

Bueno, pues para dejárselo más claro, Terry caminó hacia el escritorio; y antes de tomar una hoja, una grande mano se lo impidió al posarse sobre de ello.

Lógicamente aquello vendría con cuestión:

– ¿Qué escondes? O mejor dicho ¿qué pretendías con ella aquí?

– Lo que fuera, ya no tiene caso. Se ha ido.

– ¿De verdad?

– Sí. Johnson la está llevando a la estación de tren.

– No te creo. Y mejor veme diciendo ¿qué sucedió para que cambiaras de parecer?

– Pensé que lo sabrías – al reconocer su prenda de vestir en Candy. Entonces Terry, por un fuerte y mal presentimiento, no dudaría en cuestionar:

– ¿Cuál es tu orden?

– La que sea, ¿cómo piensas detenerla si ya te he dicho que Johnson…?

– No, no te creo. Ella sigue aquí – el joven Grandchester empezó a mirarlo todo a su alrededor – sólo que no sé justamente dónde.

– ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto?

– Porque algo me dice que tus actos no eran para nada buenos. De antemano sé que quieres mi dinero, pero como lo quieres de la manera más legal…

– Está bien –, alguien comenzó a caminar para tomar un asiento. Y desde ahí: – Me parece bien que hablemos sin caretas. Pues sí, hay un ataque en contra de ella porque ha hablado contigo.

– Pero tienes mi palabra que me dijo nada al respecto como para que… ¿desaparezca de la faz de la tierra como le sucedió a Somalia?

– ¿Qué demonios estás insinuando? – una serena mirada hubo cambiado de pronto a la hostilidad.

– Nada por supuesto – contestó Terry y no por miedo sino… – por ser el principal testigo de que estábamos juntos cuando ella murió.

– ¿Entonces? – Williams echó la espalda hacia atrás para cruzarse de brazos. En cambio Terry inclinó su torso, apoyando sus manos en el escritorio y cuestionar:

– ¿Por qué quieres ensuciarte las manos con esta chica?

– ¿Qué mas da? – se resopló. – Es una huérfana que nadie buscará. Al contrario, la persona que la tenía bajo su cuidado hasta las gracias me dio por quitársela de encima, ya que en verdad Candy representaba para ellas un fuerte dolor de cabeza que…

– Está bien – interrumpió Terry; y una vez más sería directo: – ¿cuánto quieres porque no la lastimes?

– ¿Cuánto quiero? – se repreguntó. Y la ambición que hizo mover de su lugar a un cuerpo plantearía: – ¿cuánto ofreces tú?

– Lo que quieres a cambio de ella

– ¡TRATO HECHO! – gritó Williams. Empero Terry, enderezándose también, pediría:

– Quiero verla en este preciso momento.

– No, no. Primero lo primero –; y Andrew se puso de pie deslizando los papeles vecinos hacia su interlocutor e indicándole: – firma aquí.

– No lo haré hasta que ella esté presente.

– ¡Vaya! ¿Tanto así te interesa?

– Porque se trata de salvar su vida.

– Y por hacerlo ¿estás dispuesto a renunciar a… todo?

– Si ese es tu precio, ¿por qué no?

– Entonces, no se diga más. ¿Quieres leerlos –, es decir los papeles que se juntaron rápidamente y así de rápido fueron entregados a Terry quien seguía escuchando: – mientras yo voy por ella? –. Los ojos del chico se posaron en el hermanastro que conforme buscaba una salida informaba: – está aquí cerca. No tardo –. Empero en cierto punto del mismo lugar: – No – Andrew cambió de parecer; – mejor desde aquí los llamo. No sea que…

En su lugar y con el folder en la mano, Terry observaba los entusiastas y a la vez nerviosos movimientos de su pariente político. Sin embargo en su interior sentía pena por él, el cual jalaba repetidamente un grueso y largo cordón de color marrón.

Los repiquetes de una dorada campana pronto serían escuchados; y el que era llamado, luego de haber atado pies y manos, y cubierto una boca, acudiría ante su patrón, no pudiendo evitar la sorpresa de…

– Terrence.

– ¿Qué tal, Johnson? – se le miró; y porque había llegado solo, se le preguntaría: – ¿dónde está la chica?

– ¿Cuál…? – se hubo titubeado nerviosamente. Debido a ello, Williams le ordenaría:

– Tráela

– ¿Ya…? – sabían de ella.

– Sí; y acabamos de hacer el trato de la vida.

– Siendo así… en un momento vuelvo –. La reverencia respetuosa que se miró en el lugar fue dedicada a Terry, quien conforme aguardaba, se dispuso a leer lo que su mano sostenía. No obstante, enterándose de un contenido, indagaría: – Ya tenías listo todo, ¿cierto?

– Hombre precavido… – dijo Williams, al cual se le extendió una mano. En ella prestamente se pondría un bolígrafo que sería usado en el momento de verse a Candy entre ellos. Sin embargo la chica –que hubo sido desatada de los pies para que caminara a una puerta y hasta ahí ser liberada de las manos y de la boca– consiguientemente de haber sido amenazada de decir nada y lo hubo divisado, al reconocerlo corrió hasta sus brazos pidiéndole con lágrimas en los ojos:

– ¡Por favor, John, ayúdame! ¡Diles que no te he dicho palabra alguna! ¡Diles, te lo suplico, para que no me maten!

– ¿John? – inquirió Williams; en cambio Terry…

– ¿Cómo te atreviste? – al notar el maltratado rostro de la chica, la cual entre labios seguía pidiéndole ayuda.

El miedo que Terry pudo ver en los ojos de Candy lo impulsó a firmar. A dar todo a cambio de ella, quien difícilmente lo dejaba moverse.

Con cuidado, el chico le pidió un momento; y la jovencita lo miró estampar su rúbrica. Empero cuando vio un nombre…

– ¿Tú… eres el hermanastro de él? – de Williams que sin delicadeza arrebató unos documentos y enteraba:

– Y desde este momento el dueño de una enorme fortuna.

– ¡¿Cómo?! – unos ojos mostraron mayor susto. Y los que lucían serenos:

– Bueno, teniéndola ahora, tengo derecho a pedirte que dejes en este instante mi mansión. Ésta fue de mi madre; y yo sólo te he entregado lo de mi padre.

– Lo que me bastará para vivir muy, muy lejos de aquí. Y no te preocupes, Terry, si ordenas tirar todas mis pertenencias a la basura. Ahora tengo lo suficiente – mostró el folder – ¡para comprarlo todo nuevo!

Las tenebrosas carcajadas que inundaron la oficina poco a poco irían disipándose. Lo que no, era el asustado rostro de Candy que, en silencio, seguía derramando gruesas lágrimas.

Por su parte, Terry no se atrevía a mirarla, debido a la mentira descubierta. Él no era John y…

– Espero puedas disculparme por haberte ocultado quien soy.

– Y… – luego de tragar saliva, se cuestionaba: – ¿quién eres ahora?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Has… entregado todo tu dinero por mí – ella que estaba cubierta de asombro tampoco parpadeaba.

– Williams desde siempre lo hubo querido.

– Pero…

– No te preocupes. No me debes nada.

– ¡¿NADA?! – Candy finalmente pudo reaccionar; y al hacerlo hubo sido agresiva. – ¡¿Te parece "nada" haber salvado mi vida?!

– Al contario. Me pareció poco lo que ha pedido por ella; así que…

Candy calló las palabras de Terry al haber ido a caer de rodillas a sus pies.

– Gracias – dijo la chica agachando la cabeza; y el joven Grandchester:

– Vamos – se inclinó para levantarla; – Todo va a estar bien. No debes…

La mano de la que velozmente se hicieron, fue a dar a unos labios que, en cada beso proporcionado, agradecía lo hecho por ella.

– Mi lady – la llamó Terry – no lo hagas.

– Dime qué quieres que haga. Y te juro que lo haré sin pensarlo siquiera.

– Siendo así… – contestó el chico; y los ojos de Candy se abrieron grandemente, temblando su corazón ante la desconocida petición. Sin embargo, la chica se pondría escandalosamente a llorar en el siguiente segundo de escuchar: – Acompáñame a cenar.

La respuesta seguía siendo… llorar. Y porque Candy cada vez se desplomaba más, Terry tuvo que sentarse a su lado para consolarla.

– Vamos, niña. No tienes por qué llorar así.

– ¡Él estaba dispuesto a matarme! – eso hubo salido entre sollozos.

– Sin embargo hay que dar gracias porque pudimos evitarlo.

– ¿Y si no?

– Bueno, yo no perdería el tiempo pensando en ello. Además… – gracias a la cercanía, Terry tomó una muñeca; y porque unos instintos conocía – Johnson pudo darte una prueba de que no iban a ser piadosos.

– ¡Y todo por el cochino dinero! – ella gritó arrojándose al suelo.

– Pero ese poco les servirá

– ¡Te juro, Terry, que les deseo…!

– Nada, nada – él le impidió hablar. Y conforme la ayudaba a levantarse… – no me has dicho si aceptas mi invitación a cenar.

– Antes de contestar, respóndeme: ¿vives aquí con alguien más?

– El verdadero John, su abuela Lula quien es mi nana y… sí, todos – ya que al salir Johnson de ahí, seguro su esposa Dorothy también. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Porque… de camino acá, me dijeron que tú, el hermanastro de Williams, eras… muy extraño. Que hacías cosas…

– ¿Inusuales?

– Sí – contestó ella – y creo que no mintieron

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– ¡Porque debes estar loco para renunciar a todo tu dinero!

– Sólo di el que querían. Además, no me he quedado pobre.

– Bueno, y si fuera así, por haber salvado mi vida te invitaría a venir conmigo.

– ¿A dónde?

– En busca de mi cofre –. De entre su corpiño Candy sacó su mágica llave.

– Pero dices que no sabes dónde está

– ¡Y qué más da! ¿no te gustaría salir de aquí?

– No, en realidad – dijo un serio Terry conforme se ponía de pie. Debido a eso Candy indagaría:

– ¿En serio?

– Así es; diciéndote también que no tienes ningún compromiso para conmigo. Hice lo que hice porque… ¡me salió! –. Él la miraba; y ella también que diría:

– Siendo de ese modo… creo que…

– ¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE HE ESCUCHADO Y VISTO CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS! ¡¿QUE LE HAS FIRMADO Y DADO TODO A WILLIAMS?! –. La furiosa persona de Lula hubo irrumpido en el lugar y en su plática. – ¡¿ACASO HAS PERDIDO LA RAZÓN?!

– Nana, por favor

– ¡No me nananees en estos momentos, jovencito, y contéstame! ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?!

– ¡Por salvarme a mí! – Candy hubo hablado fuertemente, atrayendo la atención de la empleada que le diría:

– ¡¿Y cómo piensas pagar tan grande sacrificio?!

– No tiene por qué hacerlo – respondió Terry.

– ¡Eso dirás tú! en cambio ella, ¿qué?

La mirada de Candy se confrontaba con la de la señora Portman, la cual esperaba una respuesta por parte de la chica.

– Yo…

– Puedes irte a la hora que quieras – pronunció el joven Grandchester. Consiguientemente se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, dejando atrás a las dos mujeres que lo miraban y después entre ellas para hablar larga y tendidamente.

. . .

Buen día, queridas lectoras. Eternamente gracias por tu comentario, mi estimada:

Paulayjoaqui, Viry Queen, Conny de Grandchester, Amanecer Grandchester, Eli, Becky7024, Darling Eveling, Blanca, Kira Anima, Chica Zafiro, Elisa Lucía, Vero, Sol Grandchester, Vane W.G., Sofía Saldaña and Dianley.

P.D. Me pone muy feliz que les interese lo que escribo. "Sentencia de amor" está en stand by.


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes CC pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo lo soy de esta historia para el simple entretenimiento de la audiencia que se hace presente._

 **. . .**

 **TRATO HECHO**

by

 **Lady Graham**

. . .

Williams y Somalia fueron los hijastros de Richard de Grandchester. La madre de ellos hubo sido una mujer muy hermosa; y que a los pocos años de casada quedara viuda. Richard, de ella, lo fue pocos años después; y al tercero de viudez apareció en su vida Elinor, quien trajera a Terrence al mundo. No obstante, éste quedaría huérfano tanto de padre como de madre al salir estos a buscar a Somalia, la cual tendría la edad de 4 cuando fue diagnosticada de un mortal mal, y a los 15 abandonaba su hogar y a su familia. Sin embargo, a la segunda noche de camino, transitaba por un lugar solitario; y al no percatarse de las señales que advertían peligro, por un peñón cayó, encontrándose su femenino cuerpo dos días más tarde.

Williams acompañaba a Terrence en una excursión escolar cuando aquello sucedió, mientras que sus padres andaban de viaje.

Cuando Somalia fue descubierta, el hermano de ella se hizo cargo de todo; pidiéndole a toda la servidumbre guardara el secreto de la muerte de la joven para no causarle dolor a sus padres putativos.

Con la mentira de que Somalia había empeorado y las indicaciones del médico eran mantenerla en un apartado hospital, la familia Grandchester vivió pocos meses, ya que por descuido de los empleados, Richard hubo escuchado lo suscitado con su hijastra.

Por supuesto el que le daría respuesta a sus preguntas iba a ser Williams, quien astutamente, ya había tenido tiempo para idear la localización de su difunta hermana, la cual…

– _Nadie querrá casarse con ella_

– _Pero si decimos lo mucho que heredará…_

– _No, no, Richard, no me parece honesto._

– _Sin embargo, los años han pasado y ella sigue con nosotros. Lo que me hace dudar de su estado de salud._

– _No, querido, no te engañes. Yo entiendo que la ames demasiado pero…_

– _¿Y si la unimos con Terry?_

– _¡¿Estás loco?! Mi hijo apenas es un niño. Además… él la quiere como una verdadera hermana._

– _Y asimismo vivirán. Sólo será para rescatar la herencia._

– _La que pusiste en manos de su madre y ella en las de su hija enferma._

– _Fue un acto de humanidad, mujer._

– _Sí, yo lo entiendo._

– _Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo y vayamos adonde Williams dice que está Somalia._

No obstante, en el camino hacia allá otro accidente pasó; quedando únicamente de la familia Grandchester… Terrence, quien en otra habitación tocaba magistralmente una y otra y muchas veces "Silencio", una pieza del inolvidable Beethoven en el piano, y recordaba a Somalia.

– _¿Por qué él sí puede pasar a verla y yo no? –. Terry, a la edad de 6, le preguntaba a su madre._

– _Porque es su hermano – hubo contestado Elinor en el momento de cerrar la puerta. Sin embargo Terry volvió a preguntar:_

– _¿Y yo no lo soy?_

– _Por supuesto, cariño, pero tú eres todavía pequeño._

– _Ya tengo seis años y no le tengo miedo a nada. Tampoco a los monstruos que acechan y asustan a Somalia._

– _Yo lo sé; pero prefiero que me obedezcas y no te acercas a ella, ¿entendiste?_

– _Sí, mamá – dijo el chico siguiendo a su madre; empero por dentro, se prometía regresar para encontrar la manera de ver y estar a solas con su hermanastra._

 _Una vez hecho así, Terry se coló a la recámara de la chica enferma. Ésta, desde su cama y con los ojos entreabiertos, lo vio entrar como un duendecillo travieso._

– _Mamá Elinor se enojará si te halla aquí_

 _Pese a la agonizante vocecita de Somalia, el chiquillo no se espantó sino que le dijo, consiguientemente de haberse subido y sentado en la cama:_

– _No, no lo hará, porque no estoy haciendo nada malo, ¿o sí?_

– _Tienes prohibido estar aquí_

– _Pero yo lo quiero. Además… – Terry se inclinó un poco y estiró su brazo hasta tocar con su manita el pálido rostro y acariciarlo; – no me gusta que estés sola._

– _Dorothy vendrá en un momento._

– _Pues mientras llega yo me quedaré aquí – el pequeño ser se irguió, cruzó los brazos y la miró arrogantemente._

– _Eres muy valiente, ¿sabes? – lo elogiaron en lugar de reprenderlo._

– _No, tú lo eres más – una actitud rebelde se cambió por una de consternación – ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás que te atormenten?_

– _A veces lo logro pero otras veces…_

– _¿Vienen más?_

– _Sí, y cuando es así, no puedo con todos._

– _Pobre, Somalia – a quien le tomaron una mano. – Yo con gusto me quedaría aquí para ayudarte._

– _Lo sé, pequeño Terry. Pero al hacerlo, tú sufrirías igual que yo y no quiero, así que… – Somalia retiró con suavidad su mano y le pidió – vete, por favor._

– _Sí, pero vendré otro día – amenazó él bajándose de la cama; y desde ahí…_

– _No, no lo hagas._

– _Lo haré cuantas veces quiera porque… te quiero, Somalia – y para animarla más le gritó: – ¡Tienes los ojos más hermosos que jamás haya visto!_

– _Terry… – dijo la enfermita haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír._ Ahora quien lo hacía con dificultad era precisamente Terry que mientras seguía tocando y sin partitura enfrente, decía:

– Sí, eran muy hermosos; y para serte honesto, jamás creí que existiera alguien con tus mismos ojos.

Y la dueña que ya había escuchado la historia de la familia y más, guiada por las notas musicales, en silencio, llegó hasta él, poniendo antes una charola con un servicio de té. Sin embargo, en el momento de servirlo…

– ¡Demonios! – ella despotricó llamando la atención de Terry, quien correría a su lado, preguntándole…

– ¿Te quemaste?

– No, sólo… – una taza yacía en el alfombrado suelo.

– No te preocupes. Yo lo levanto

– Terry, yo…

– Sí, ya sé que vas a decir – dijo él recogiendo lo tirado.

– ¿Qué? – contestó ella poniéndose en jarras

– Que aceptas cenar conmigo – Terry, de frente a ella, mostró taza y plato.

– Sí, pero antes tendremos que desayunar. Hace poco llegó el nuevo día.

– ¡¿De verdad?! – presuroso el chico giró la cabeza hacia la ventana; y conforme corroboraba la alborada, Candy decía:

– Te has pasado toda la noche tocando esa misma canción. ¿Tendrá algún significado especial?

– Digamos que… – el joven calló sus palabras; y después de haberla mirado por segundos, recordaría: – no te fuiste.

Candy, alzando los hombros, diría:

– La señora Lula no me dejó.

– No. No debió hacerlo – él se dispuso a dejar lo que sostenía.

– ¿Por qué no? – la chica comenzó a mirarlo con insistencia.

– Porque no quiero que te sientas obligada.

– No, no me siento así. Al contrario, decidí quedarme porque… – Candy tuvo que improvisar después de algunos instantes… – ¡quiero que me enseñes a tocar el piano! Sí, lo has hecho tan bien que… quiero tocarlo como tú lo haces, ajá. Eso.

– Para que eso suceda, tendrías que quedarte noches enteras practicando

– ¿Así lo aprendiste tú?

– Digamos que sólo seguí las sutiles enseñanzas de mi tutor.

– Bueno, así de ogro habrá sido él contigo pero tú conmigo vas a ser más condescendiente, ¿o no?

– ¿Tú lo crees? – Terry la miró fijamente. Y Candy, sin amedrentarse de su mirada, contestaba:

– Sí

– ¿Y por qué si no me conoces? – él arqueó altaneramente una ceja; y la chica no hesitó en imitarlo:

– Tú tampoco; y has pagado un dineral por mí.

– Lo hice porque… – un tanto apenado Terry agachó la cabeza; y Candy no dudaría en cuestionarlo…

– ¿De verdad me parezco tanto a Somalia?

El joven Grandchester sería honesto al responder:

– Mucho. Sólo que ella…

– Estaba muy enferma, lo sé.

– Y le hacía falta el aire de los campos, los rayos del sol.

– ¿Estabas enamorado de ella?

– La quería, sí; porque se trataba…

– De tu hermanastra

– Veo que Lula no ha perdido el tiempo en contarte – Terry, en lo que caminaba, detrás de su persona tenía la mirada de Candy quien contestaría:

– Sólo lo esencial.

– Si es así… – él se giró para indagar – ¿qué me dices de ti?

– ¡Que me encanta este vestido que Lula me consiguió! ¿No te parece lindo?

La prenda de dos piezas, blanco el top de mangas abombadas y azul cielo la falda de vuelo, por él, de arriba abajo fue observado; frunciendo Terry el ceño al notar los desgastados zapatos rojos.

– ¿No pudo hacer nada con tu calzado?

– No hubo un par que me quedara. Además nunca he caminado en zapatos de tacón.

– Sin embargo, toda señorita debe hacerlo

– ¡¿Bromeas?! Yo vengo de un orfanatorio; y suerte tengo de que me enseñaran las tablas de multiplicar.

– ¿Desde cuándo estuviste ahí?

– Desde siempre. Según mi acta de nacimiento, ahí mismo nací.

– Entonces, ¿sabes quiénes son tus padres?

– Al principio creí que sí. Después me informaron que los nombres fueron inventados por la rectora.

– ¿Sin embargo…?

– Honestamente nunca me he preocupado por saber quiénes fueron

– ¿Y eso?

– Creo que no necesitas mucho cerebro para adivinar que nunca me quisieron.

– ¿Y si no fue así?

– Tuvieron dieciséis años para buscarme y demostrarme lo contrario.

– Pero entonces, ¿esa llave que posees? – hubo intriga en la cuestión.

– La encontré una vez que hacía un hoyo para enterrar un ratoncito muerto. Y con ella me inventé todo tipo de juegos. Aunque también es mágica.

– ¿Mágica? – inquirió el chico; y la jovencita…

– Sí, es la que me ha ayudado a salir de mis encierros.

Terry miraba a Candy; y debido a su franqueza se quedó callado, recibiendo a cambio de ella una sonrisa, la cual reflejaba sinceridad. Sin embargo, lo que poco a poco él comenzó a ver, lo hizo decir:

– Vamos a desayunar – y el joven emprendió sus pasos. Empero…

– ¿Terry? – Candy lo detuvo.

– Dime – él se giró a ella. Y ella rápidamente se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y después a ganarle a salir, dejando a Grandchester por dos segundos bastante desconcertado. Posteriormente sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación. Sin embargo, estaba llegando a la puerta, y desde ahí escucharía:

– ¡¿Dónde diablos está Williams?!

Reconocida la voz y sabiendo de antemano de quien se trataba, Terry diría:

– Buenos días, Susana; y honestamente no sabría decirte dónde está. Anoche dejó la mansión y…

– ¡No le firmaste los documentos, ¿cierto?!

– Lamento decirte que sí.

– ¡Maldición, ¿y por qué carajos lo hiciste sin avisarme?!

– No sabía que debía hacerlo.

– ¿Ni tampoco del trato que teníamos Williams y yo?

– ¿Trato? – indagó Terry; después… – No, ni eso me comentó.

– Pues qué lástima

– ¿Lástima? ¿y por qué?

– Porque… – la recién llegada: una mujercita bastante desarrollada y conocedora de su irresistible belleza, con peligro se acercó al chico que retrocedería un paso, primero por evitar un contacto en su rostro y segundo… – No – Susana sonrió ligeramente burlona del miedo que causó en un ser que sería enterado: – No creo que vaya a gustarte para nada lo que él y yo ideamos con respecto a ti, mi querido Terry.

– ¿Y eso?

– ¿De verdad quieres saber?

– Si has dicho que estoy involucrado, por supuesto.

– Siendo así, invítame a pasar.

Empero el paso que Susana pretendió dar hacia la habitación del joven, consiguió que él reaccionara impidiéndoselo.

– Será mejor que usemos el despacho. Allá… será más cómodo para ti.

– Vaya – expresaron burdamente – ¿Tanto miedo me tienes?

– ¿Miedo yo de ti? Para nada

– Qué bueno. Porque cuando estemos casados…

– ¡¿Casados tú y yo?! – inquirió Grandchester frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿No te lo contó tu hermano?

– Williams no lo es

– Pero sí tú albacea; y él… me ha dado tu mano. Así que… – precisamente una mano se extendió a Terry, quien la miraba sumamente asombrado y escuchaba finalizar – quiero que demos un paseo por el campo y contarte los planes que ya tengo para nuestra boda.

– No creo que eso vaya a ser posible

– ¿Por qué según tú?

– Porque… – Terry debía pensar pronto; y al hacerlo – Williams no supo que yo ya estaba comprometido.

– ¿Ah sí? – alguien sonreía incrédulamente. – ¿Y con quién según tú?

– Con Candy.

– ¡¿Quién demonios has dicho?! – en el femenino rostro se pintó suavemente el horror.

– Candy de… de…

Los titubeos de Grandchester hicieron relajar a la visitante, la cual diría:

– Estás mintiendo.

– No, es verdad. Candy es hija de…

– Vamos, Terry, no es cierto.

– ¿Quieres que te lo pruebe? – cuestionó Terry viendo en ello su salvación. Entonces Susana, al verlo tan seguro, respondería:

– Sí –; y sin dudarlo, ella iría detrás de él quien se dirigirá primero a Lula; y después de saber una ubicación, no fue necesario ir hasta allá porque Candy apareció frente a sus ojos; y la sonrisa que la chica llevaba desapareció al divisar a Susana, la cual expresaría:

– ¡¿Es ella?!

– Sí – dijo Terry acercándose a Candy; y conforme la tomaba de la cintura, informaría: – Ella es mi prometida, ¿verdad que sí, querida?

. . .

Mi hermosa audiencia, muchísimas gracias por el regalo de su presencia, sobretodo los nuevos rostros que nos visitan. Gracias una vez más, queridas, por su preferencia.

Kira Anima, Nena Abril, Tete, Analiz, Viry Queen, Blanca, Elisa Lucía, Darling Eveling, Ani4941, Paulayjoaqui, Candice, Conny de G, Pathya, Sofía Saldaña, Sol Grandchester, Olgaliz, Vane W.G., Eli, Amanecer Grandchester, Invitada and Dianley.


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes CC pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo lo soy de esta historia para el simple entretenimiento de la audiencia que se hace presente._

 **. . .**

 **TRATO HECHO**

by

 **Lady Graham**

. . .

Nadie en su vida había hecho nada por ella. Y él que hubo dado todo a cambio de su vida, no merecía ser rechazado. Entonces Candy, consiguientemente de haber sentido una cálida mano en su cintura, lo imitó. Pero además lo miró fijamente; y muy sonriente respondía:

– Sí, lo somos desde hace un buen tiempo.

Para comprobar tanto lo dicho por uno y por ella misma, Candy recargó su cabeza en el brazo de Terry, el cual miraba a Susana y la furia que se apoderaba de su persona. Sin embargo, "la plantada" preguntaría:

– ¿Y a qué familia perteneces tú? Porque de aquí estoy segura que no eres.

– Ella viene de América.

– Y si quieres exactitud, soy de Michigan.

– Lo que significa… – Susana sonrió un tanto triunfante ante la infantil altanería de su rival – que no perteneces a la nobleza

– ¡Cómo de que no! – expresó Candy. – Soy bien noble cuando de amistades sinceras se trata.

– No me refiero a eso, chiquilla, sino a que…

– ¡A lo que sea! – la simpática huerfanita mostró un poco de irritación y hubo cortado la conversación para pedir: – y si nos disculpas, Terry y yo vamos a desayunar, ¿verdad? –. Como él, ella solicitó su verificación. Y el joven Grandchester aguantándose las ganas de soltar una carcajada, también diría:

– Sí –. Y a la intrusa – me dio gusto saludarte, Susana. Ahora, con tu permiso –; y…

– ¡Bye! – dijo la improvisada prometida girándose a lado de él quien discretamente le pedía, al sentir un movimiento, no separarse ya que detrás de sus personas seguían puestos los fieros ojos de una estática y pasmada Susana. No obstante, en el momento de salir la pareja de su vista, Terry, al mismo tiempo de soltar a Candy, se paró para decirle:

– Gracias por…

– No – Candy levantó momentáneamente su mano para ponerle un alto; – lo hecho es nada comparado con lo que tú hiciste por mí. Así que…

– ¿Estamos a mano? – Terry extendió la suya para pactar el trato. Pero antes de estrechar la suya, Candy indagaría:

– ¿Fingiéndome tu prometida es como voy a pagarte?

Una cabeza haría un sí.

– Sin embargo… Susana no se rendirá tan fácilmente.

– Bueno, entonces lo alargaremos hasta que se harte.

– Y si no es pronto, ¿qué va a suceder con tus planes?

– Ah, no te preocupes – respondió la chica dándoles la menor importancia, ya que… – en el transcurso del tiempo veré qué nuevos invento –. Y la jovencita volvió a regalarle una linda sonrisa.

Para compensarle su ayuda, Terry la nombraría tomándole una mano. Pero además…

– Muchas gracias – le dijo y eso estaba siendo acompañado de un beso en el dorso. Dorso que Candy miraría dibujando mentalmente en ello la perfección de unos suaves labios que se abrirían una vez más para comentar: – Para que Susana verdaderamente crea mi futura unión con una chica de noble familia, vas a tener…

– Sí, sí. Me imagino que carezco de femeninos modales.

– Principalmente…

– ¿Mi forma de vestir? Bueno, mi gentil caballero – cómica, Candy frente a él hizo una reverencia – acuérdese que en mi hogar…

– No necesitas volver a mencionarlo porque desde hoy… éste lo será, ¿aceptas?

– ¡Ya tenemos un trato, valedor! –. Y Terry sonrió de la rudeza en que se entregó una mano; miembro que no soltaría ni cuando pidió retrocedieran unos pasos para cerciorarse de la presencia de Susana.

Por suerte aquella ya se había ido; y corroborado así, el joven Grandchester y Candy, tomados de la mano, se dirigieron al comedor para tomar los alimentos mañaneros, donde las primeras clases de elegancia se dieron. No obstante…

– Debemos enfocarnos en darle un apellido y su procedencia – hubo sido la voz de Lula la que se escuchara. La de Terry sonaría al decir:

– Le dijimos que era del americano estado de Michigan.

– Sí, pero… – no gustaba. En cambio… – ¿qué te parece Irlanda?

– No, la familia de Susana es de ahí.

– ¿Escocia?

– Escocia es bello

– ¿Y qué me dices de Estambul?

– ¿Estambul? – re cuestionó el chico; y la chica que peleaba con su fruta que patinaba en su plato decía:

– Sólo lo dije porque tu hermanastro lo había mencionado. Ya que según él… allá estabas.

– Estambul – Terry lo pensaba; y al estarlo haciendo la miraba, y por ende: – no tienes rasgos turcos.

– Ni mucho menos el gusto por la religión, así que… ¡olvidémoslo! – dijo Candy aventando los cubiertos y atrapando la fruta con sus dedos.

El regaño que estaba en la boca de Lula por el joven Grandchester fue detenido; y es que él seguía mirando a su improvisada prometida a la cual preguntaría:

– Candy, ¿dices que naciste en el orfanato?

– Según mi documento sí

– Me gustaría ir allá

– ¡¿A América?! – respondió la jovencita no muy contenta que digamos.

– Para averiguar de tu procedencia. Prefiero los datos reales que… inventarlos. Susana no va a quedarse quieta hasta descubrirnos; y puede recurrir a Williams y éste ayudarle. Recordemos que él fue por ti y te trajo acá.

– ¿Y lo haría a pesar de haberte quitado todo? Bueno sí –, la propia Candy se respondería: – porque no dudaba en retorcerme el cuello.

– Además de que el dinero dado…

– ¿Qué? – indagó Candy

– No podrá disponerlo pronto.

– ¿Por qué? – se preguntó ésta vez.

– Todavía no cumplo la mayoría de edad.

– Eso quiere decir que tu firma no vale y que… ¿volverá? – un asustado gesto se pintó en el femenino y juvenil rostro. La seriedad en el varonil se acompañaría al decir:

– Para pedirme que lo declare personalmente frente al juez y al notario, quien tiene la orden de entregárselo.

– ¿Lo que nos devolvería al punto original de su plan?

– Que era ¿cuál, Candy? – indagó un astuto Terry. Y la confianza en él consiguió que ella soltara:

– Fingirme muerta frente a esas personas y… creo que la regué, ¿verdad?

– No, mejor analicemos

– Sí, hagámoslo – dijo la chica poniendo sus codos en la mesa, y en sus unidas manos su mentón.

Ante la corrección de Lula y la mirada reprochadora de Candy, el joven con una sonrisa tomaría la palabra:

– Cuando Somalia muere, se nos pide guardar secreto.

– Principalmente a tus padres; pero ellos fallecen sabiendo que ella vive – Lula aportó el dato. – Y por lo mismo no hay cambios en un testamento. Somalia sigue siendo la heredera de los Grandchester.

– Lo que significa…

– ¡Que tú eres Somalia!

No muy contenta con la "resolución del guapo y joven juez" Candy indagaría:

– Ajá, lo soy; y en lugar de fingirme ¡seguro que estaré bien muerta gracias a Williams!

– Quien no tendrá más que reconocerte en sociedad si quiere el dinero.

– A ver, a ver, a ver – decía una confundida chica – Explícame de nuevo porque me perdiste. Te juro que lo hiciste.

– Es sencillo, Candy. Williams podrá ser dueño de todo si continúa con su plan. Con su hermana muerta ante las autoridades, automáticamente se lo entregarán a él. Para que lo reciba a través de mí, yo tendría que haberme casado con Somalia; y no hay documento tal. ¿Me entiendes ahora?

– Tal vez, pero… ¿qué pasará con Susana?

– Ella no es problema, mucho menos cuando le diga que… por haber estado muy cerca de mi hermanastra enferma… fui contaminado. Y todos los del condado saben que Somalia padecía algo que era incurable y transmisible. Así que… sólo nos queda aguardar por Williams.

– Sólo prométeme, Terry, que cualquier arreglo que hagas con él, tú vas a estar presente todo el tiempo en caso de que yo deba estar ahí.

– Por supuesto, Candy, asimismo se hará.

Sintiendo la confianza que a través de un gesto y una mirada se proyectaban, la jovencita sonrió de ese modo: confiada. No obstante a una orden, Lula la acataría, llevándose a Candy a la habitación que ocupara para dormir la noche anterior.

Durante el resto del día ella allí permanecería por dos razones: para recibir las instrucciones de Lula y para evitar una confrontación con Williams, que en sí llegaría buscando a Terrence, el cual y con propósito, se quitó camisa, zapatos y dobló sus pantalones y se puso a trabajar en la poda de un verde césped frontal de sus residencia para así ser visto rápidamente por el recién llegado que demandaría, posteriormente de haber descendido de su auto:

– Vayamos al despacho.

Luego de apagar y apoyarse en la podadora, el indicado diría:

– Creí que todo había quedado arreglado entre los dos

– ¡Bien sabes que no, Terrence! –; un índice acusador lo señalaba. En cambio el inocente respondía:

– ¿Y acaso fue mi culpa? – que se le olvidara un importantísimo dato debido a la emoción sentida por saberse con mucho dinero.

– No quiero discutir eso ahora sino cómo lo vamos a resolver.

– Si aquí yo fuera el interesado te diría, que aprovechando la aparición de Somalia…

– ¡Ella no lo es! –, y un portazo se escuchó consiguientemente de hecha la oración. Terry por su parte no se amedrentaría:

– No te parecía así un día atrás. Así que, voy a darte la oportunidad de que enmiendas tu propio error.

– ¿Qué propones? – inquirió Williams; y Terrence…

– ¿Qué es lo más conveniente para ti? ¿que la pongamos frente a la presencia de las autoridades o…?

– ¡Somalia estaba demasiado enferma como para casarse contigo!

– Te agradezco mucho tu consternación hacia mí pero… resulta que la que está en casa, además de que no es la verdadera, no lo está.

– Y casándote con ella…

– Me quitarás a Susana de encima; y no podrás negarte ya que según ella, tú le concediste mi mano.

– Lo hice porque…

– Te escucho – dijo Terry al haberse quedado Williams callado.

– Está bien.

– ¿Qué lo está?

– Candy… será Somalia. Tendremos que… prepararla un poco y hacerla notar enferma. Cuando esté lista vendrán el notario y el juez y éste… los casará. Pero antes, debes darme tu palabra que una vez que pase la herencia a tus manos, la pondrás en las mías de inmediato.

– Primero lo primero.

– ¿Y qué es?

– Anúnciale a la sociedad que tu hermana ha dejado el hospital donde la pusiste para venir a casa.

– No pensarás en una fiesta, ¿verdad?

– Sabiendo todos la enfermedad de tu hermana, dudo que alguien quiera hacer acto de presencia. No, no pensé en eso sino en que todos sepan que Somalia está viva; y yo comprometido con ella.

– Trato hecho.

. . .

Enteradas de lo que uno hacía, la llegada de otro y la confrontación de ambos, desde la habitación de arriba…

– ¿De qué hablarán? – le preguntó Candy a Lula, yaciendo las dos detrás de un enorme ventanal

– Al parecer… de ti – contestó la empleada; y después de notar el apretón de manos dado se retiró hacia un armario.

– ¿Habrá aceptado? – re cuestionó la chica habiendo observado lo mismo.

– De algún modo sí. ¿Qué? No lo sé.

– ¿Y qué sería lo más fácil para Terry? ¿que me finja muerta o…?

– Viva. Así pudieran casarse.

– Pero al hacerlo, no sería conmigo sino… con su hermanastra Somalia.

– La cual está muy enferma y pudiera morir en cualquier momento, quedándose así él viudo y…

– ¿Susana lo aprovecharía?

– ¡Por supuesto! Sin embargo, cualquiera que haya sido el trato entre esos dos, sólo será para aparentar. Estando aquí adentro ¡todo será completamente diferente!

– ¿A qué te refieres, Lula?

– Imagínate –. La empleada se sentó en la orilla de la gigantesca cama. – Tú y Terry pueden comenzar una relación. Y cuando esto se acabe, se podrán casar sin ningún problema.

– Pero tendría que ser muy lejos de aquí – comentó Candy yendo adonde la nana que diría:

– Y así será si sabes conquistar y convencer a Terrence de dejar este lugar.

– ¿Y querrá? Tú me has dicho los recuerdos que lo retienen aquí.

– Es verdad. Sin embargo esa será tu nueva tarea: de que él tenga otros. Ya notaste que no es de difícil corazón; y tú, con un poquito de ayuda, ¡podrías obtenerlo todo! ¿por qué lo dudas?

– Lo que pasa es que… no estaba en mis planes atarme a nada ni mucho menos a nadie. Carecí todo el tiempo de atención, cuidados y amor que…

– Date la oportunidad, Candy – a ella se acercaron.

– Me la di, Lula, ¡y casi me matan!

– Porque desobedeciste.

– Será porque es parte de mí.

– No; lo haces porque quieres precisamente atención; pero en estos momentos ya tienes la de uno. No la desaproveches; y ayúdalo sin vacilación como él te ayudó a ti.

– Está bien – dijo Candy sin pensarlo siquiera; – al fin y al cabo nada tengo que perder.

– Pero sí mucho por ganar; y una prueba de ello, es esto.

Lula se devolvió adonde el armario de una madre; y posteriormente de abrirlo, los ojos de Candy expresaron gran asombro.

– ¿Te gustan? – se indagó.

– ¡Ya lo creo! – contestó la chica.

– Escoge el que quieras lucir esta noche.

– ¿Es que podré salir de la habitación? – inquirió la joven conforme pasaba gancho tras otro.

– Estoy segura que ellos querrán hablar contigo; y tú debes estar debidamente presentable.

– ¿Terry no dirá algo si me ve puesto algo de esto?

– Si lo hace, será únicamente para expresar lo que bien que te quedará.

– Siendo así… – una mano se estiró – me gusta éste.

– ¡Me parece bien! – Lula lo tomó para llevarlo a la cama – ahora hay que meterse al baño; ya que toda mujer debe estar siempre muy limpia.

– ¿Y vas a pintarme también? – cuestionó Candy yendo en la dirección señalada.

– ¡Por supuesto! – respondió la empleada que haría un gran trabajo para dejar sorprendidos a más de dos.

Y efectivamente ya eran más de dos los que estaban en la parte baja. Y es que Williams, una vez que hiciera el pacto, se adentró a la mansión; y desde ahí llamó telefónicamente a Johnson, quien presuroso llegaría para realizar otro escrito.

Terry por su parte, hubo corrido a sus aposentos para asearse. Ya una vez impecablemente vestido, bajó a la oficina para reunirse con su hermanastro y empleado. El suyo, o sea, John no hacía mucho que había llegado, pero él estaba en la cocina alimentándose un poco. Luego que terminara fue adonde su empleador que a su parecer no se miraba muy alegre. Por lo mismo, preguntaría:

– ¿Qué pasó, Terry?

Éste miró a su escudero, le sonrió guiñándole un ojo y le pediría unos momentos de silencio; y es que Johnson estaba afinándole unos detalles al "nuevo contrato", pequeñeces en las cláusulas que el joven Grandchester había detectado a su segunda lectura.

– Listo – dijo el secretario, entregándole la hoja corregida a Williams, quien después de leerla se la pasaría a Terry.

Satisfecho, el joven Grandchester la devolvió para su respectiva firma.

– Bien. Creo que es todo.

– Así parece; aunque no está demás recordar que este documento tendrá validez una vez llegada la mayoría de edad.

– Pues si no hay de otra

– Vamos, Williams –, animaron su desilusión – es poco lo que hay que esperar. Y después de ahí, podrás darte la gran vida que has deseado sin la obligación de seguir velando por mí y con la liberación de tu hermana Somalia, la cual también queda protegida.

– Siendo así, no se te olvide que "ella" también deberá firmar.

– Lo hará en cuanto baje a reunirse con nosotros. Aunque ¿qué te parece si lo hacemos en la sala? – Terry dejó su lugar. – Necesito algo de tomar.

Con el deseo del joven Grandchester, John voló hacia la cocina para ordenar las bebidas. Y estaba llegando con ellas cuando Candy apareció, dejando a todos seriamente anonadados. Empero quien se acercaba a ella sonreía, habiendo tenido en su trayecto, tiempo suficiente para admirarla en un corto vestido straples de tul color violeta. Las dos flores resaltando su pequeño busto combinaban con sus zapatillas, y una tercera yacía en su cabello que caía en forma de cascada y resorteaba conforme ella caminaba hacia el que caballerosamente le extendía su mano, de la cual su dorso, sin duda alguna, sería una vez más besada.

Por supuesto ese gesto y el que había en un rostro por el resto era observado. No obstante y al segundo siguiente dos miradas se encontraban, enarcándose altamente la ceja de uno ¿al ocurrírsele algo?

. . .

Hoy que celebramos a nuestro bello rebelde, no podía faltar capítulo. Por el anterior y tu atención, mi eterna gratitud siempre será para ti, mi querida…

Mariana White, Elvira H.C., Paulayjoaqui, Elisa Lucía, Invitada, Kira Anima, Darling Eveling, Pathya, Conny de G, Invitada, Amanecer Grandchester, Tatiana Grandchester, Analiz, Invitada, Sol Grandchester, Vane W.G., Dianley, Chica Zafiro, Blanca, Eli, Vero, Invitada and Karen.


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes CC pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo lo soy de esta historia para el simple entretenimiento de la audiencia que se hace presente._

 **. . .**

 **TRATO HECHO**

by

 **Lady Graham**

. . .

Aprovechándose de la mano que la sujetaba, Candy, desde el momento que Terry extendió la suya y ella se la entregó, se propuso a no soltarlo ni por una milésima de segundo, mucho menos al sentir las miradas de Johnson y Williams en ella, la cual a un parecer…

– Luce como una verdadera princesa.

– Indiscutiblemente – respondió el oyente acompañante. También…

– Candy –; y Williams se dispuso ir al encuentro de la joven pareja; – casi ni te conozco estando vestida así.

– L-Lula – la chica temerosa hubo sonado; también su garganta al atorársele la saliva que pasó para terminar de decir: – la señora Lula me arregló.

– Quien sin duda alguna ha hecho un excelente trabajo – esto último hubo salido de Johnson el cual fue hacia John para ayudarle con las bebidas. Sin embargo, sólo tomó dos vasos con refresco de fresas y los entregaría, por supuesto, a Williams y a Candy. Ella antes de aceptar miró rápidamente a Terry ; y porque conocía la lealtad de su escudero le indicó aceptara lo ofrecido.

Eso, obviamente, incremento más un interés. Y mirando a su hermanastro, Andrew le preguntaría:

– ¿Cuándo quieres que haga el anuncio de la llegada de... – se miró a Candy – Somalia?

– ¿Qué te parece si después de que… – Terry también hizo una pausa – Somalia firme?

– Yo no sé – quedamente hubo dicho Candy. Y el joven Grandchester…

– No te preocupes –, la deshizo de su carga – tu nombre o huella será suficiente. ¿No es así, Williams? – lo voltearon a ver; y de aquél se escucharía:

– ¡Claro! Además este documento – que era entregado por Johnson – es meramente el trato que haremos entre nosotros – y fue puesto en dirección de Terrence, quien libremente lo tomaría para entregárselo a Candy e indicarle:

– Léelo; y antes de firmar cerciórate que estás de acuerdo con las cláusulas.

Empero Candy querría saber:

– ¿Tú no lo hiciste?

– Lo hice, sí; y por eso ya lo firmé – un índice apuntó la rúbrica.

– Entonces… no será necesario.

– ¿Estás segura? – cuestionó Williams; y a él, aunque no se le miraba a los ojos, se le respondía:

– Sí, porque confío en él.

Lógico, la sentencia de ella ocasionó que dos miradas se confrontaran, notándose en una la sonrisa burlona mientras que en la otra la sorpresa pintada de enojo. No obstante, Terry no cometería el error de Williams, y a Candy le diría:

– Aprecio mucho tu voto de confianza; pero será mejor que te enteres por ti misma.

– Siendo así… – Candy colocó sus ojos en el papel; empero lo leería después de que se le invitara a tomar asiento en aquella sala que lucía pequeña ante la inmensidad del salón. Y en lo que lo hacía, el silencio imperaba en el lugar, viéndose al resto mirándose entre ellos o a ella que se mordía una uña al no haber entendido una línea.

Al notarlo, Terry se acercó para preguntarle:

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Esto… – una yema había caído en el texto – no lo comprendo. ¿Por qué debes ceder un porcentaje de tu dinero si alguien descubre lo que estamos haciendo? ¿qué acaso los que estamos aquí presentes no saben que deben guardar silencio?

– Bueno… – dijo Terry sentándose a su lado – esto más bien es…

– Porque eres tú la que suele romper los tratos – hubo hablado Williams que era el beneficiario de ese por pactar. – Yo, ahí – en el papel – nada más estoy asegurando que éste lo respetarás. Que no harás cosas que no debes y que te apegarás al resto de las condiciones.

– No salir de la casa sin la compañía de… mi esposo – esas dos palabras Candy las leyó para sí. – No olvidarme que como persona enferma, asimismo debo actuar –. Muchos ojos ya habían sido testigos de lo bien que lo hacía. – No hablar con gente desconocida. Ni aceptar las visitas de nadie si no es en presencia de… – mi esposo volvía a aparecer. Y porque Terrence la miraba y le notaba cierto sonrojo…

– No te preocupes por el dinero – le dijo. – Yo confío en ti, y es por eso que firmé; porque sé que trabajaremos juntos en beneficio…

– … de él – concluyó Candy mirando a Williams.

– Sólo será hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad – Terry atrajo su mirada; y además de haberle tomado la mano, se la besó.

– Está bien – aceptaba la chica; y el bolígrafo de Johnson solicitó, viendo los varones cómo la jovencita, letra por letra, escribía su nombre y al final un garabato inventó agregándole un punto.

Hecho así…

– Bueno, este documento – que tomara la mano de Johnson – estará en poder de…

– Lula sería la ideal – opinó Terrence; y Williams, sin vacilar acordó.

– También la encargada de darle a Candy la enferma apariencia de Somalia

– La cual padecía ¿cuál enfermedad? Lo pregunto en caso de que alguien llegara a preguntarme y…

– Sólo fue un virus que se coló en el cuerpo de mi hermana siendo ella muy pequeña; y que por la rareza de sus reacciones y la fuerza con que atacaba sus defensas, nunca se dio con su cura pero sí el diagnóstico de ser contagioso. Ella tenía una mascota; y ésta, después de haber presentado una severa hemorragia, murió, catalogándose que se debía al mismo virus, que por dentro había roído sus órganos más vitales.

– Bien – dijo Candy reflejándose en su rostro la pena de la pérdida humana. Consiguientemente, se puso de pie para prometer: – Haré lo mejor que esté de mi parte; primordialmente para que tú –, Terry quien la miraba – no pierdas nada.

El chico dejó su asiento para decirle:

– Gracias. Tienes mi palabra que resultará.

– Sí, por supuesto. Aunque aquí –, la chica se volvió a Williams – qué lástima que de su muerte vayas a salir favorecido. Es como si el padre de él… – o sea de Grandchester – hubiera sido el responsable del contagio.

Hablado un pensamiento, los ojos de la mayoría estaban en Williams que volvía a mirar a la chica con enojo. Y en el mismo tono respondería:

– ¿Sabes? No tendría por qué darte las explicaciones a ti, niña. Sin embargo…

– Por favor – interrumpió Terrence, el cual comprendía que su padre había hecho su voluntad dejándolo todo en manos de su anterior esposa, y de ésta a su hija; así que a la que la representaría para liquidar el asunto: – No nos envolvamos en un pleito y enfoquémonos en lo que verdaderamente nos interesa.

– O sea que… ¿no pelearías TU herencia?

– No, Candy –, la cual se había girado a Terry y le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Por ende, él le informaría: – No me interesa el dinero. Sólo terminar con esto. ¿Será que podamos? – miró a dos. – Los pasos a seguir son sencillos: Candy será Somalia. Yo su prometido. Y tú, Williams te encargarás de anunciar su llegada, nuestro compromiso y traerás al juez. Una vez que yo esté casado con tu hermana, tú obtendrás de mi su herencia o deberás esperar a que cumpla la mayoría de edad para tenerla.

– Está bien – pronunció la chica; y el mayor…

– Sí, por mí no hay problema.

Sin embargo, en la mente de cada uno se maquinaba de diferente manera. En la de Candy cómo ayudar a recuperar lo que era de uno y así vengarse del bofetón plantado y de las intenciones de aniquilarla. En la de Williams, a prepararse, porque intuía le darían guerra; y en la del joven Grandchester convencerla de que pelear una herencia sería envolverse en un muy largo y pesado proceso. Entonces, para no ver más la rivalidad que en un ser se proyectaba…

– Bueno, Williams, creo que es todo.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– A que yo solo podré llevar a cabo nuestro plan. Así que… tu presencia ni la de Johnson me son necesarias aquí. Por lo menos no hasta que te mande a decir que Candy está lista.

– Terrence, sólo te recuerdo…

– Que tenemos un trato; y ahí tienes la prueba – en el documento que reposaba en la mano de Johnson – que lo respetaré. Puedo creer lo mismo de tu parte, ¿cierto?

– Aquí, yo soy el más interesado.

– Siendo así… buenas noches, hermano –; y a éste una mano se le extendió, no tanto por cortesía de despedirse sino porque se devolviera un papel.

Puesto en su poder, dos humanidades buscaron la puerta de salida. Y tres que se quedaban en la sala, volvieron sus miradas a las escaleras desde donde Lula había preguntado…

– ¿Ya puedo saber qué ha sucedido?

– Sí – dijo Terry yendo en dirección a ella. – Quiero que lo guardes muy bien – "el contrato" por supuesto.

Ya en sus manos, la empleada decía:

– Pero primero debo sacarle copias allá en el despacho.

– Como gustes – contestó el joven caminando ahora hacia Candy la que diría:

– Lamento mucho lo que dije

– No, no tienes por qué – y la invitó a sentarse. Sentado él a un lado de ella comenzó a decirle: – Hace mucho tiempo yo también me preguntaba por qué mi padre había dejado toda su herencia en manos de una desconocida. Mi madre fue la que me explicó que mucho antes de que naciera yo, inclusive de que la conociera a ella, tuvo un matrimonio pasado. La mujer viuda con la que mi padre se casó tenía dos hijos, y uno de ellos enfermo de gravedad.

– Lo que significa…

– Que hacer guerra por una herencia va a desgastarme más y me hará menos feliz. Yo entiendo que estés molesta con ellos por el maltrato recibido…

– Actué como lo hice porque creí que era injusto lo que te hacía. Además… él mintió a tus padres; y ellos fueron adonde…

– Candy –, Terry la hizo callar tomándole sus manos – yo todo eso lo entiendo. Pero llenándome de rencor y de venganza no me los va a devolver.

– ¿Por eso… no quieres salir de aquí?

– Esto fue de mi madre; y su recuerdo alimenta mi alma.

– Entiendo – dijo la chica agachando la cabeza debido a la pena sentida.

– Sin embargo –, Terry se atrevió a tocarle ligeramente el mentón; y lo levantó para que lo mirara – te agradezco mucho tus buenas intenciones.

Candy sonreía; y de no haber sido por los carraspeos que se escucharon en el lugar, el beso que se pretendía dar a unos labios, lo recibió una mejilla derecha. Pero también y bajamente…

– ¡Demonios, John! Me olvidé que estabas aquí –; y porque al parecer lo oyeron…

– Si quieres puedo irme, amo Terry.

– No – dijo Grandchester; y soltó a la chica que seguía sonriendo y sintiendo las mejillas sumamente ruborizadas, sobretodo al haberse dicho…

– Yo digo que sí porque… como que les hago mal tercio. Además… la noche afuera está fresca y estrellada y…

– John – lo llamaron; y debido a que Candy pudo escuchar claramente el nombre…

– ¿Tú eres John? – y se dirigió a él.

– Así es… señorita Somalia –. Y ésta, sin quitar su sonrisa, lo miró. Después se volvió a Terry, y optó por lo que más le gustó.

– ¿Habrá algún problema si salimos?

Los ojos del joven Grandchester estaban en ella que se le acercaba; pero el contacto fugaz que tuvo con su escudero, a éste recriminaron por su insolencia.

– No, no lo hay. Por favor, John, ve con Lula y que mande un abrigo para Ca… Somalia.

– Enseguida, mi señor.

No obstante, en el momento de saberse a solas…

– Ya te me hacías demasiado bien parecido como para ser el encargado de la caballeriza.

– ¿Quieres decir que John no lo es?

– Es simpático. Pero nada que ver contigo.

– ¿Sabes? – con propiedad Terry la tomó de una mano – Tú tampoco eres nada a lo que miré al principio

– En el orfanato… –; él le puso un dedo para callar su boca; empero ella se la quitó para terminar de decirle: – no creas que nos vestían con sedas. Con suerte cada dos años nos daban ropas usadas. Así que puedo decirte que el uniforme con que llegué aquí…

– Por favor – alguien suplicaba – no me digas que era nuevo

– No, pero sí uno de sólo dos que tenía. El otro se lo dejé a una compañera de habitación. Anita. Aunque ahora me pregunto ¿qué estará haciendo en estos momentos? Bueno, lo que sea mientras esté bien.

Quien no lo estaba era Williams que viajaba en auto llevando éste el trayecto hacia un chalet instalado dentro de la misma propiedad Grandchester. Su empleado que lo miraba seriamente irritado había evitado hacerle plática. Empero Johnson quería saber…

– ¿Qué piensas?

– Nada – se dijo de momento.

– ¿Crees que vaya a causarnos problemas?

– ¿Por qué no? – respondió Andrew. – No le importó romper reglas.

– Sí, pero presiento que Terrence va a saber cómo controlarla.

– Eso es otra cosa que me tiene molesto. ¡Nunca en su vida se había visto interesado en nadie! ¿Por qué con ella sí?

– Quizá se deba a su situación. Sin embargo, Williams, recuerda que… él estaba ligeramente enamorado de tu hermana.

– No, no, Johnson. La chica tiene lo suyo; y eso lo ha cautivado.

– Lo que resultará difícil convencerla de que lo traicione.

– No tanto lo llamaría traición sino… tentarla de la parte que se le daría si ella colabora con nosotros.

– Pese a su edad, Terrence es un joven bastante inteligente. Y lamentablemente nosotros, perdimos la oportunidad cuando…

– Tú empezaste cuando la agrediste

– Y tú le completaste cuando la empujaste.

– Entonces, debemos pensar muy bien cómo acercarnos a ella y nos ayude a hacer otra… "transacción"

– ¿No importándote cómo reaccione tu hermano?

– Hermanastro. Y aunque honestamente no tengo nada en su contra, esa chiquilla sí me las debe.

– Si es de ese modo, esperemos a que ella cometa el error de romper el trato.

– No; ya que Terry estará al tanto.

– Entonces ¿qué sugieres?

– Provocarla. Hagámosla caer sin que nadie sepa que nosotros estamos detrás.

– ¿Pero no acabas de decir que Terrence estará al pendiente?

– No, mientras él sea nuestro anzuelo.

. . .

 **Verdaderamente extrañaba el foro y a ustedes, mi bella audiencia. Gracias, estimada…**

Viry, Kira Anima, Elisa Lucía, Mariana White, Amanecer Grandchester, Blanca, Sol Grandchester, Invitada, Becky7024, Ani4941, Analiz, Darling Eveling, OlgaLiz, Chica Zafiro, Paulayjoaqui, Conny de G., Gaby, Wendy Alfaro, Vane W. G., Milser G, Vero, Sofía Saldaña and Dianley.


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes CC pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo lo soy de esta historia para el simple entretenimiento de la audiencia que se hace presente._

 **. . .**

 **TRATO HECHO**

by

 **Lady Graham**

. . .

Con el abrigo solicitado ya en los hombros de Candy, ésta a lado de Terry emprendieron un camino. El indicado por él los llevaría por un estrecho, largo e iluminado pasillo, en donde ella, al ir recorriéndolo, iba admirando un sin fin de murales pintados en las paredes. Ángeles, castillos, bosques, hadas era poco de lo que sus expresivos ojos miraban. Por ende, curiosa preguntaría:

– ¿Quién hizo todo esto?

Separándose un poco de Terry, Candy fue adonde estaba plasmado un unicornio blanco y una hermosa mujer rubia acariciando su cara.

– Mi madre – se respondió.

– ¿De verdad? – indagó una nostálgica chica, la cual puso su mano precisamente en la figura femenina para acariciarla con delicadeza.

– Sí. Aquí… – Terry miró su alrededor – vengo a buscarla cuando la echo mucho de menos.

– Pero al menos tienes el recuerdo de haberla tenido a tu lado – dijo Candy apoyando su frente en la fría pared.

– Eso quiere decir... ¿que extrañas a la tuya? – el joven Grandchester lo cuestionó al haberla visto cerrar los ojos.

– ¿Para qué? – contestó una irreverente y rebelde ella. – Si ni siquiera una imagen de cómo es tengo.

– Imagínatela entonces – se le sugirió.

– Imaginarla – repitió Candy quedamente triste. Empero para animarla…

– Sí. Por ejemplo… – Terry acortó la distancia que los separaba; y consiguientemente de haber puesto su mano en el femenino hombro derecho, la hizo girarse a su persona. De frente la miró. Y ella que lo miraba también, le sonrió ante un fugaz y delicado toque en su juvenil rostro. – Las dos comparten el mismo color de ojos.

– ¿Tú, de quién los adquiriste?

– De mi madre.

– ¿De verdad? – se exclamó con asombro. Sin embargo…

– Sí, pero ahora estamos hablando de ti.

– Oh, entiendo – dijo ella sonriendo apenada y guardando silencio para escuchar…

– ¿Te gusta tu cabello? –. La torcedura de una boquita indicaba negativa, no obstante… – los rizos de tu madre eran tan largos…

– … que hubiera optado porque fueran lacios – volvió a interrumpir ella quien vivía fastidiada con su enredada melena. Pero debido al gesto vecino de reprobación… – Lo siento, pero tú tienes la menor idea de lo que se sufre con estas greñas – se apuntó la cabeza; y él, en su posición de instructor la corregiría:

– Cabello.

– Está bien… cabello. Pero insisto, no tienes idea.

– Está bien – fue el turno del joven Grandchester, quien cruzaría los brazos y se quedaría callado. Por ende…

– Sigue describiendo a mi mamá

– ¿Me dejarás hacerlo o seguirás poniéndole "pero" a todo?

– ¡Ah, caray! ¡qué genio! – expresó ella, y porque le hacía una mueca divertida, Terry empezó a sonreír.

– Está bien – dijo una vez más. Y ella…

– ¿Era alta?

– Pues… – él lo pensaba ya que Candy no lo era tanto. Entonces ella, ante el titubeo de él…

– No importa. Me conformo con que me digas que ella no tenía tanto lunar como yo.

– Son bellos

– ¿Te lo parece? – inquirieron con un tono de sorpresa.

– Por supuesto. Te hacen ser… muy tú.

– Muy yo – repitió ella, la cual diría: – No me gustaría serlo tanto.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque me gustaría conocerlo todo.

– Eso puedes llegar a hacerlo con el tiempo. Eres muy joven todavía.

– Sí, pero… – se desanimaron, – de aquí a que hago una fortuna…

– ¿Y para qué la quieres?

– Para recorrer el mundo, aprovechando que soy sola y no tengo que darle cuentas a nadie.

– Bueno, eso no será más un impedimento.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Porque una vez cumplido el trato hecho…

– Hablando de eso… – Candy lo interrumpió. Terry, por su parte, había retomado el camino llevado. Entonces ella se dispuso a seguirlo para terminar de decirle… – ¿Realmente crees que funcione? Tú mismo puedes ver que… bueno, no dudo que Somalia haya sido mejor que yo.

– Escucha… – un tanto molesto él se detuvo y se giró a la chica, quien gracias a la abrupta reacción se paró en seco y casi choca contra el masculino cuerpo, cayéndose así la prenda de vestir de sus hombros. No obstante, atento a eso, Terry se dispuso a levantarlo y a ponerlo nuevamente en su lugar; acción que lo ayudó a disipar su molestia y sonar tranquilo: – Nunca te menosprecies, Candy. Recuerda. Por algo estás aquí. Lo que significa que puedes hacer mucho con tu sencilla persona. Ahora vayamos afuera –; el corredor estaba por terminar, – quiero mostrarte otra cosa.

– ¿Qué es? – cuestionó la curiosa ella.

– Oh estoy seguro que te encantará – se le respondió. Y enseguida se le tomó de la mano para guiarla hasta el punto que se llevaba en mente.

Un carrusel pequeño yacía en medio de árboles podados en forma de animales. Un conejo, una ardilla, una jirafa, un elefante, un venado y un oso en el día podían verse. Por ser de noche obviamente no se distinguían. Sólo se oía el canto de los grillos y el ruido de una corriente de agua. Empero, en el momento que estuvieron en el exterior, Candy sintió un deseo.

– Espera – lo detuvo. Terry se volvió a verla; y ella se quitaba el calzado. Por lo mismo…

– Candy, lo mojado y frío del césped pueden hacerte daño.

– Lo sé – respondió la chica siguiendo sujetada por él; – pero así no fingiré tanto mi enfermedad.

– Espera, no – fue el turno de él; y la muchachita…

– No te preocupes, Terry – lo soltó. – No me enfermaré de verdad. ¡Ya lo verás! –; y olvidándose de los zapatos, Candy, chiquilla, se echó a correr por el oscuro verde pasto.

Haciéndose de las pertenencias de ella, el joven Grandchester, sonriendo y a paso lento, la siguió. Saber por donde iba resultaba fácil. Las risas de la jovencita y la invitación de ir a su lado eran las pistas que se dejaban conforme se alejaban. Sin embargo, en el momento de no escucharla más…

– ¿Candy? – Terry, un tanto alarmado, la llamó.

– ¡Acá estoy! – respondió ella, en una contestación sumamente retirada.

– No te muevas más – le aconsejó él siguiendo la dirección de su apagada voz al contestarle:

– No, pero debes venir a ver esto.

– Lo hago, sólo no dejes de hablar –. ¿Candy obedeció? No, porque Terry tuvo que preguntar conforme avanzaba hacia ella… – ¿Qué encontraste?

– ¡Esto! – sorpresivamente la traviesa chica saltó por un arbusto y lo espantó. – ¿Qué es? – lo cuestionó, no viendo el gesto de alivio en el joven Grandchester quien le diría:

– Es un…

– ¿Puedo quedármelo? – se le pidió prestamente. Y también se alegaría: – Yo lo encontré al pisarlo en el césped.

– Por supuesto – dijo él mirándola al ser su carita iluminada por un camafeo luciérnaga que encendía sus alas al presionarse éstas.

– ¡Es hermoso! – expresó ella.

– Sí, mucho.

– ¿De quién es?

– Tuyo. ¿No lo acabas de decir?

– Bien sabes que no – respingó ella, doblando sus piernas para sentarse en el fresco pasto. Sin embargo, Terry fue más rápido; y antes de que unas asentaderas cayeran, él colocó el abrigo, sentándose consiguientemente a su lado para admirar juntos la joya encontrada. Aunque para él, lo estaba resultando ella, quien diría segundos después…

– Es una noche muy linda.

– Sí, mucho – acordaron con la chica, de la cual se tomó el camafeo para ser colgado en su delgado cuello y así corroborar que ahora era de su propiedad.

– ¿Terry? – tímidamente Candy lo hubo llamado.

– Sí.

– Háblame de Somalia.

Las manos de la muchachita se hicieron del camafeo colgado; y en lo que lo miraba nuevamente oía:

– ¿Qué verdaderamente quieres saber?

– ¿Cómo era? ¿qué hacía? ¿qué le gustaba? – Candy cuestionaba no dejando de jugar con su obsequio.

– Quizá vivir – él contestó únicamente lo último. Por ende…

– Y de haberlo hecho… – ella abrió una vez más la luciérnaga para ser alumbrada – ¿realmente te hubieras casado con ella?

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Terry discretamente sonreía. Y dejaría de hacerlo en el instante que se le mirara para confrontársele con lo siguiente:

– ¿De verdad te enamoraste?

Los ojos de él estaban puestos en la boca seria de ella que la torcía al no obtener una pronta respuesta, la cual sería:

– No, por tratarse de mi hermanastra, además estaba muy enferma.

– Entonces… dirías que lo sentido por ella era más bien… ¿lástima?

– No, tampoco, porque sí la quería.

– Bueno – dijo Candy en señal de derrota. – ¿Qué hacía?

– Pasarse todo el tiempo postrada en su cama

– ¿No tenía pasatiempos?

– Sí. Pero esos los verás mañana durante el día.

– ¿Me resultarán difíciles de aprender? Porque debo advertirte que, no aproveché mucho mi estadía en el orfanato. ¡Odiaba cocinar! – lo exclamó verdaderamente furiosa; – ¡me irritaba pincharme los dedos! Lavar los trastes… bueno, el agua siempre ha sido genial para jugar a las guerritas con mis hermanas de infortunio. Pero después ¡me chocaba que me pusieran a trapear o a fregar los pisos!

– Por fortuna nada de eso hacía Somalia

– Menos mal – balbuceó Candy y finalmente se quedó callada, posando su mirada en la delgada sonrisa de la luna que los observaba. Él, quien también lo hacía, sonreía. Le parecía increíble que esa chiquilla le mostrara celos, aunque él también los sentiría si…

– No – dijo para borrarse la idea. No obstante…

– No, ¿qué? – le preguntó ella.

– Nada – respondió él; y frunció el ceño delante de la chica, la cual cuestionaría:

– ¿Hice algo?

– ¿Por qué aceptaste la proposición de Williams?

– Ya no quería vivir en el orfanato.

– ¿No te pareció sospechoso su trato?

– Lo creí más… gente. Tú sabes. Más… humano

– Alguien que te propone lo que él, ¿no te hizo dudar?

– Cuando vives en un lugar como el mío y rodeado de gente que parece odiarte… ¿qué más da? Además… – Candy se puso de pie, sin haber sido ayudado por él quien también lo hacía y algo en la chica percibía; entonces Terry investigaba:

– ¿Te molesté?

– Creí que ya habíamos hablado del tema

– Tú lo trajiste

– ¡Sí, pero…! – berrinchuda, la jovencita pateó el césped como si se tratara de una pelota de futbol.

– Candy, escucha – él fue a ponérsele enfrente; y ella, siguiendo en su plan necio, se negaba a mirarlo; lo que consiguió que Terry la tomara del mentón y delicadamente la hiciera verlo. Pero la chica insistía en no, provocando con eso… – Deja de ser una niña.

– ¡¿Por qué?! – lo inquirió viéndolo furiosa. – ¿Somalia no lo era?

– Te enfadarás más pero no. Su enfermedad…

– ¡Ya! – gritó Candy. – ¡Deja de repetir eso, ¿quieres?!

– Como quieras. También el regresar a casa –. El joven Grandchester la soltó para indicarle el camino de regreso. Por ese, ella miraba. La repentina furia que se le despertara la hacía respirar descontroladamente. Y por lo mismo…

– No – contestó, caminando circularmente en una pequeña área de césped hasta controlarse. Hecho así… – lo siento – se disculpó.

– No pasó nada; y si sí… me disculpo yo.

No obstante haberlo dicho lograría de ella esta cuestión:

– ¿Siempre eres así perfectamente recto?

– ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera entonces?

– Siendo simplemente tú

– ¿Qué dices? ¿qué te hace pensar que…?

– ¿Finges?

– ¿Por qué lo haría?

– ¡No sé! ¡Dímelo tú!

– Candy, verdaderamente no sé qué pasa contigo. ¿Acaso la escasa luz de la luna… te convierte en otra persona? ¡No! – exclamó sorprendido – ¡es el camafeo! – lo apuntó en el pecho de ella.

– ¡No seas, idiota! – Candy lo calificó al darse cuenta que él se estaba burlando. – ¡Por supuesto que no!

– Entonces, ¿por qué no me explicas qué te tiene tan irritada? ¡Estábamos muy bien! y de repente…

– Está bien.

– ¿De verdad lo está?

– Sí – Candy lo dijo entre dientes.

– ¿Me explicarás o mejor seguimos con el paseo? La noche todavía es joven… como nosotros.

– Pero aquí, bajo la oscuridad, no podemos hacer mucho.

– Oh, claro que sí, pero antes… deberás guardar el secreto

– ¿Qué secreto?

– De lo que haremos

– ¿Y qué secreto será ese? – Candy, temerosa, en cada palabra dicha hubo retrocedido un paso para alejarse de él que reía divertidamente. Sin embargo…

– Pocas serán las noches que tendremos para hacer lo que queramos.

– ¿Y? – indagó ella

– Te invito ir al pueblo

– Pero… ¿no nos verán?

– ¡Por supuesto! Más no van a reconocernos. Sólo tenemos que cambiar nuestras ropas y usar máscaras de carnaval.

– ¿Y… de dónde agarraremos eso?

. . .

El fiel escudero John más que ninguno conocía a la perfección a su amo. Además éste, cuando se aburría de estar en casa o haciendo sus descabelladas actividades, al pueblo iba para divertirse. Esa noche no sería la excepción. Por eso, cuando la puerta de su campirana casita se tocó y se topó con la pareja, a ésta la llevó a la parte de atrás, donde de un baúl en el granero, sacó los disfraces.

– ¿De ella o de él? – se preguntó. Y tanto los ojos de Terry como los de John se posaron en ella quien elegiría:

– ¡De él!

– ¿Estás segura?

– Te apuesto que un concurso de lazo… ¡lo ganó!

– Bueno – dijeron ambos muchachos, alzándose de hombros y volteándose para que Candy buscara un lugar dónde cambiarse.

Ya una vez en su vestimenta varonil y previo a aprobarla, Terry, otra vez del baúl, tomó otro accesorio: un bigote postizo que lo pondría en Candy, la cual fingiría una ronca voz al preguntar:

– ¿Cómo me veo?

Obviamente su completa caracterización provocó las carcajadas de los dos jóvenes, diciendo uno entre el divertido relajo…

– Amo, no vaya a ocurrírsete besarla delante de los demás estando vestida así

– ¡JOHN! – espetó uno.

– ¿Qué? – se excusó el acusado. – ¿A poco no pensabas hacerlo antes?

– ¡Ya cállate, animal! ¡Y ve una vez por la carreta!

– Está bien, bilioso cascarrabias – contestó el empleado, guiñando antes un ojo y recibiendo a cambio… un zapatazo.

El ruido hueco que se escuchara fue mofa para aquél que se alejaba sobándose el coco y refunfuñando debido a la dolencia. No obstante, en el momento de perderse de sus vistas, volvió aparecer para decir:

– Los estoy viendo, ¿eh?

Lo bueno que ninguno de los dejados se había movido tantito de su lugar para no ver entre ellos el rubor que aquella broma les causara.

Para terminar la que iba destinada a los pobladores vecinos, Terry se giró a Candy para pedirle saliera y que él se vistiera. Ella accedió sin siquiera mirarlo. Sus mejillas todavía las sentía calientes, ya que de no haber sido por John quien lo interrumpiera, a esa hora ella ya sabría lo que se sentía ese: el primer beso. Beso que sí se tenía pensado dar pero… ya más avanzada la noche. Por el momento, ya una vez que Terry estuviera listo, se dispondrían a divertirse y montarse en la carreta que los llevara hasta el pueblo. Empero allá, en lo que los tres "hombres" jugaban el martillo de feria para medir su fuerza, por unos ojos serían divisados; y es que uno de ellos era demasiado guapo, otro ordinario, pero el tercero, de sombrero y bigote, levantaría sospechas cuando al estar celebrando que ganara, a unos brazos se echó y debido a lo cercano de sus rostros, tal parecía que…

La persona que no los perdería de vista y se animaría a acercarse… iba a averiguarlo mejor.

. . .

Bellísimas lectoras, porque ya me lo pedían y yo que pues, bueno, me tardé un poquito, aquí lo tienen, dependiendo ahora de ustedes si continúan interesadas en saber más de esta historia que sigue siendo en festejo de mi hermoso rebelde Terry Grandchester.

Mientras tanto, les dejo mi sincero aprecio.

OXOX!

P.D. Por cierto, el día 5 de Mayo es la fecha de aniversario de Lady Graham, y ésta por supuesto, les traerá una historia que espera compensar mucho de lo debido a tan fiel audiencia.

¡Felicidades a quienes también celebran!


	10. Chapter 10

_Los personajes CC pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo lo soy de esta historia para el simple entretenimiento de la audiencia que se hace presente._

 **. . .**

 **TRATO HECHO**

by

 **Lady Graham**

. . .

Consiguientemente de haber ganado en el martillo y felicitado por el éxito obtenido, los tres sonrientes "hombrecitos" fueron a pararse en donde se llevaría a cabo una divertida carrera de costales. Los hombres ebrios que participaban ya provocaban una que otra carcajada entre los espectadores por el simple hecho de estar intentando meterse en ellos. Ahí estaría un premio para aquel que lo consiguiera primero.

Sabiendo que ellos no podían participar por ser los participantes gigantones y fornidos marineros, el trío de amigos optó por ir en busca de otra diversión donde ellos pudieran concursar.

– ¡Comiendo salchichas! – gritó John quien en sí moría de hambre. Entonces Terry miraría a su tercer "amigo" para cuestionarle:

– ¿Qué dices? ¿vamos?

– ¡Vamos! – dijo ella la cual también deseaba comer, sobretodo probar esos restringidos alimentos jamás consumidos con anterioridad.

En el orfanato apenas un gomoso puré de papa, una insípida sopa de fideos y hasta eso pocos trozos de duro pan que debían pasárselos con agua endulzada. En cambio lo que esa noche probara la haría pedir, después de haber comido 30 entre los tres:

– ¿Podemos regresar mañana por más?

Terry, por estar llenísimo y a punto de sacarlos, le haría una cara desaprobando su idea.

– Bueno, ¿en otra ocasión? – modificó la chica; y el joven…

– Claro que sí. Ahora vayamos a las marionetas.

– Oye, amo, ¡eso es para chiquillos! – se quejó John, el cual todavía venía comiendo, aunque no una salchicha sino un enorme dulce de algodón de color azul. Ese que le convidaba a ella quien también encantada se quedaría con la golosina; y que en lo que se chupaba los dedos decía:

– A mí me gustan los títeres.

– Sí – dijo un lacayo ciertamente burlón – pero levantaremos sospechas. Además el encargado nos conoce y puede delatarnos.

– Eso sí es cierto – acordó Terry.

– Entonces, ¿adónde iremos? – indagó Candy robando otro pedazo de golosina. Esa que ofrecía al que le miraba en lo que se lo comía:

– Creo que es todo por hoy –; también rechazaba lo ofrecido.

– ¿En serio? – se desilusionó ella y torcía la boca.

– Sí. Mañana, dependiendo de cómo pasemos el día, veremos qué otra cosa hacemos.

– Está bien – dijo la chica, y se le quedó mirando al hombre que pasaba frente a ellos y también los miraba. Pero la actitud sospechosa al agachar la cabeza y cubrirse así al sentirse descubierto, la hicieron decir: – creo que ya nos descubrieron.

Ante ello Terry giró su cabeza para seguir la dirección señalada por Candy.

– ¿Lo viste, John?

– No, amo, pero será mejor que nos marchemos. Váyanse al camino real y ahí espérenme con la carreta.

Para despistar, los tres emprendieron velozmente un camino; pero a cierto punto de éste, dos se desviaron al Oeste y uno se siguió derecho. Los que se escondieron, aprovechando la negra barda que se les atravesara, con cuidado se asomaban para percatarse de no haber sido seguidos. Porque sí y escuchaban las rápidas pisadas, Candy y Terry volvieron a refugiarse, aguardando en silencio hasta que se perdieran.

Ya que no las oyeron más, el joven Grandchester pidió a su compañía no moverse. Él lo haría para cerciorarse de estar solos.

– ¿Ya se fue? – Candy hubo preguntado muy quedo.

– Tal parece que sí.

– ¿Tienes idea de quién sea?

– Lo más probable que alguien conocido para habernos seguido.

– ¿De Williams?

– Lo más seguro

– ¿L-lo que significa…? – ¿el quebrantamiento de una regla que consistía en el descubrimiento de lo que estaban haciendo y donde él, Terry debía ceder un porcentaje de su dinero?

– Shh – el joven Grandchester la calló, no tanto porque alguien se acercara sino para desvanecerle el miedo que percibiera en su tono de voz.

– Terry… – miedosa, Candy se aferró al brazo cercano – lo siento.

– No, no, no. No pensemos negativamente, además no sabremos hasta que él nos los notifique. Pero si lo hiciera… de todos modos no tienes por qué temer. Estás conmigo –. Sí, pero también se había condicionado: _"no salir de la casa sin la compañía de su esposo"_ , y resultaba que Terry aún no lo era, no hasta que Williams cumpliera con anunciarla ante la sociedad, un compromiso y llevara al juez y al notario público para realizar el matrimonio. Un trato hecho que dos estaban faltando. Y aunque al muchachito presente poco le interesaba el dinero, perder ante su albacea simplemente sería algo que no permitiría.

Candy, en silencio, también había recordado y analizado la situación, así que para no fallar otra vez, interiormente pedía salir bien librada de esa y no volver a caer en la tentación de abandonar la residencia hasta que salieran del problema en que los había metido. A ella misma por querer salir de aquel infernal orfanato, y a él por haberla salvado de las garras de lo que ya consideraba un ser muy malvado. O si no, simplemente que reviviera el golpazo recibido en la mejilla, plus el rudo aventón que la hizo caer del suelo.

En ese donde estaba sentada, Candy quería hundirse. Terry, al verla tremendamente temblorosa y a sus piernas abrazada, se le acercaría para tomarle una mano y decirle:

– Todo estará bien.

– Sí – dijo ella; – lo estoy pidiendo verdaderamente.

Él, para compensarla, depositó un beso en el dorso de la pequeña y fría mano que también sudaba. Después Terry le decía:

– Anda. Pongámonos de pie – aunque él se pondría de cuclillas frente a ella, – y vayamos adonde John.

Candy asintió con la cabeza; y ayudada por el joven Grandchester únicamente estiró las piernas porque el torso lo inclinaría hacia adelante para que el que estuviera detrás de la barda no los viera. En sí, no lo haría, ya que en dirección al lacayo se había dirigido. Pero éste, abusadillo y siempre protegiendo a su señor, a una cantina se metió gritando locamente:

– ¡El banco se está quemando y hay dinero por todos lados!

Obviamente las decenas de hombres y también las pocas mujeres que habían ahí, como estampida salieron del vicioso establecimiento. John, por supuesto, aprovechó eso para buscar otra salida, ya que la frontal estaba atorada y su calle llena de algarabía que hizo perder de vista un objetivo.

Al suyo, el empleado de Grandchester ya iba. Minutos después a la silenciosa pareja, que en el tiempo durante hubieron aguardado por aquel…

 _Por ir corriendo y no viendo donde se pisaba gracias a las fechas que usara, Candy, a gatas, cayó, habiéndosele incrustado en el camino a lo terroso hierboso: una vara que le arañara la cara y la hiciera gritar debido al ardor que rápidamente comenzó a sentir._

 _Detenido abruptamente en su carrera, así Terry se devolvió a la caída que decía:_

– _¡No puedo ver!_

– _Estate tranquila – él le aconsejó conforme la levantaba, pero también le quitaba de encima el sombrero que le cayera colgado en el pecho._

 _Candy, habiendo obedecido, únicamente brincaba en su lugar, ya que el doliente ardor la hacía tener bien apretados los ojos. Esos que no abriría ni mucho menos al percibir lo cercano que un rostro estaba del de ella que preguntaba:_

– _¿Tengo sangre?_

– _No mucha. Lo malo…_

– _¿Qué? – indagó la chica_

– _Te tocó una hierba ponzoñosa._

– _¡¿Me llenaré toda de granos?!_

– _Quizá. A no ser que…_

– _¡¿Qué?! – volvió a inquirir la joven._

– _Espera – Terry le pidió. Y primero miró a su oscuro alrededor. Después de ser alumbrado por la señora luna:_

– _¡Oye, ¿qué haces?! – ella cuestionó al sentir frialdad en su herida._

– _¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _Para confirmárselo, Candy se concentró en sí misma. Consiguientemente diría:_

– _Bien. ¿Qué me pusiste?_

– _No querrás saber_

– _¿Excremento? – indagó la chica al percibir un desagradable olor. Y porque intentaba quitárselo…_

– _¡Debes esperar un momento! – se le recomendó; y a él…_

– _¡Estás loco! Me enfermaré de verdad y lo peor de ¡gravedad!_

– _No, no pasará nada. Al contrario, te hará desaparecer el dolor y la irritación._

– _Está bien. Me lo dejaré; pero debes decirme qué realmente es._

– _Otra cosa a la tuya dicha._

– _¿Me lo juras?_

– _Sí, mujer. Ahora, sigamos caminando. John ya debe estar esperándonos._

 _Previamente a la marcha, un sombrero por él fue puesto en la cabeza de ella quien de vez en cuando y conforme seguía su verada se tocaba. La plasta que llegaba sentir con la yema de sus dedos, inmediatamente se los llevaba a la nariz para olernos y sacar así sus propias conclusiones con respecto a lo que él le había untado. Pero ya después de un tiempo no percibía nada, sólo sentía un área entumida en su cara._

 _Ejercitándola, Candy iba detrás de Terry, el cual una vez llegado al punto señalado por John, saludaría a quien le decía:_

– _¡Adiós, corazón!_

 _Por sus fachas y por la actitud de la mujer que iba en medio de dos trastabillantes hombres y los iba abrazando por la cintura, a Candy no le costó adivinar la profesión de aquella individua que además le había lanzado un beso a su compañía pese a que ella llevaba dos._

Por eso cuando llegó John…

– ¿Y esas caras? ¿No me digan que los descubrieron? – preguntó, recibiendo a cambio un levantamiento de hombros por parte de Terry quien hubo sido castigado por ella, la cual por su propia cuenta se montaba en la carreta. En sí, se iría a sentar hasta la cima de la paja. En cambio el joven Grandchester apenas se quedó en la orilla y con las piernas colgando, siendo el empleado el encargado de llevarlos a casa, y que por el silencio rodeado comenzó a silbar una canción.

Porque con él no estaba enojada, Candy reconoció la melodía y se le uniría cuestionándole primero:

– ¿Te la sabes? – _"I am a man of constant sorrow"_ de los _"Soggy Bottom Boys"_ de la película _"O Brother, where art thou?"_ una proyección que la chica viera estando en el orfanato.

– La vi un día que la proyectaron en el pueblo, mientras que el amo Terry…

– John, concéntrate en tus propios asuntos.

– ¿Por qué? – reclamó ella girándose a mirarlo para decirle ¿molesta? – ¿acaso los tuyos no son muy castos que digamos?

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – Terry, sintiéndose atacado, hubo respondido pero sin mirarla. Lo que provocó que ella descendiera para quedar muy detrás de él y contestarle:

– ¡No creas que no te vi!

– Haciendo ¿qué?

– Saludando a esa… "dama"

– Bueno, pues no es por defenderla pero…

– ¡Pero ¿qué?! – demandó Candy habiéndose puesto a su lado y confrontándole muy de cerca.

John no pudo ocultar su risa debido al reclamo; y Terry…

– ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

– ¡Porque…! – por estar trabada no supo cómo reprocharle; por ende y dándose cuenta del papelón que estaba haciendo aceptaría: – ni yo misma lo sé.

– Pero sí el que a veces para hacer, debemos aprenderlas primero, ¿cierto?

– Si tú lo dices – ella se encogió en su lugar.

– No, no simplemente lo digo. Todo en la vida es así. Antes de proceder debemos saber para qué sirven ciertas cosas.

– El sexo ¿entre ellas?

Al escucharla, hasta John, asombrado, se volteó a verlos, quedándose estático y atento a lo que un nervioso Terry diría:

– Ellas… lo practican sí, pero porque es su profesión. Es un oficio. Sacan un provecho. También tienen gastos. Ne…

– ¡Sí, sí, yo entiendo todo eso! – Candy le puso un alto.

– Lo que no, es que no llega a tocarse un corazón. Los sentimientos. Verás, Candy…

– Para un hombre es necesario, ¿verdad?

– Es que… – él se sobaba la nuca – ¿cómo te digo?

– No te preocupes más. Ya lo comprendí

– ¿Qué? – ahora Terry quiso saber.

– Digamos que… sí, ya lo comprendí – insistió ella; y poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro y sus manos en la nuca, Candy echó su espalda hacia atrás para caer en la seca paja, y contemplar sus ojos el estrellado cielo. Ese que también los ojos de Terry observaban luego de haberse cruzado con los de John que pondría toda su atención al frente. Aunque rápida y largamente diría:

– ¡Ooooo! – cuando los oídos presentes la escucharon gritar:

– ¡Una estrella fugaz!

Sentada, Candy apuntaba hacia el negro horizonte punteado de blanco. Después cerró los ojos para pedir un deseo según la antigua creencia. Ya solicitado los abrió para comentar ilusionada:

– Confío que ésta vez sí se cumpla

– Esperemos que así sea.

– ¿Tú no pediste alguno?

– Por supuesto – dijo él; y ella:

– ¿Puedo saber qué fue?

– Con la condición de que me digas el tuyo.

– No – se oyó. También:

– Eso no es válido entonces.

– Es que… – ella titubeó; y apenada giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

– ¿Sigues añorando el marcharte?

Candy negó con la cabeza y compartiría:

– Fue algo diferente, ya que todo el tiempo siempre hube pedido lo mismo.

– Entonces estoy seguro que se realizará. Siempre es bueno hacer un cambio por muy difícil que resulte hasta para uno mismo

– Sí – respondió Candy doblando sus piernas para que en sus rodillas colocara su pequeño mentón. Pero debido a los brazos que se hubieron dejado sueltos, la mano derecha más cercana Terry delicadamente y con su índice la acariciaría para atraer su atención al notarla un poco nostálgica.

Sonriendo, la chica se giraría para mirarlo dejando su mejilla derecha donde anteriormente estuviera su mentón.

– No estés triste

– No lo estoy – dijo ella habiéndosele movido su postizo bigote, ése que el joven Grandchester quitaría.

Al hacerlo, Candy rápidamente se rascaría y decía:

– Creí se quedaría pegado en mí por el resto de mi vida.

– No, qué horror – expresó Terry habiendo su rostro reflejado lo mismo, lo que causó las risas de Candy y más bromas.

– Si el plan se viene abajo por mi culpa – ella se enderezó para señalar una dirección – me pones a trabajar en un circo y me anuncias como la mujer bigotona.

– ¡Qué ocurrencia! – dijo él no haciéndole mucha gracia lo dicho.

– ¡Pero estoy segura que harías mucho dinero!

– Aunque así fuera, no me gusta la idea

– ¿De verme trabajando o con bigote?

– ¡Eso! – el joven la apuntó – es lo más escalofriante

– ¿Porque me vería fea?

– Eso también sería difícil

– Entonces, ¿por qué? – la chica indagó; y el muchacho Grandchester…

– No me sentiría a gusto… besándote.

Con lo último dicho, Terry se hubo girado para mirar en dirección contraria de ella quien ¿no lo escuchara? Si lo hizo no diría nada; y si no, tampoco, sólo sonreiría y lo miraría hasta que él de nuevo volteara a verla. Al hacerlo él primero le sonrió, después y poco a poco se iría poniendo serio, hasta el punto que Candy se alarmó. También porque él puso su mano izquierda en su hombro derecho y comenzó a acercarse atrayéndola hacia su persona.

Sin sentir el menor de los miedos a sus intenciones, la muchachita se dejó arrastrar también por la curiosidad. Además, no negaba que el chico le gustaba, y él era más que obvio, por eso iba a permitir ese beso. Uno de lo más casto pero al fin un beso. Un toque tan terso como el pétalo de una rosa y a la vez áspero porque muy difícil se le borraría de la boca ya que la de él hacía apenas unos instantes la habían abandonado. Y eso porque Terry puso atención al llamado de John. Entonces…

– Candy – el joven Grandchester la llamó.

– ¿Ah? – exclamó ella asustada y abriendo los ojos para ver la indicación que se le daba. Esa era que debía meterse entre la paja donde había una caja escondite.

– P-pero… – Candy no entendía por seguir bastante aturdida; mayúsculamente al hacerle él la señal de guardar silencio y apurarse.

A lo lejos se oían las pisadas de caballos que se aproximaban a ellos. John, por su parte, evitó moverse para no levantar sospechas, mismas que se creerían luego de entablarse la siguiente conversación con…

– Señor Andrew

– John, ¿qué haces a estas horas de la noche fuera de casa?

– Vine a hacerle un mandado a mi abuela.

– ¿Ah sí?

– Sí, me mandó a visitar al boticario.

– ¿Y qué le llevas? – inquirió Williams, viendo John la dirección que Johnson tomaba.

– Hasta eso – el chico se tocó la sien – Nana Lula quiere hacerse su propio remedio, sólo quiere saber qué hierbas puede utilizar.

Mirando hacia atrás John seguía al secretario de Williams quien esperaba se encontrara lo que venían buscando. En eso, el astuto muchachito decía:

– ¿Supo que se quemó el banco?

– ¿Qué dices? – dos miradas se cruzaron.

– Eso oí en el poblado. No pude quedarme a investigar más porque tengo prisa. ¿No sería correcto que usted fuera a ver personalmente para así proteger el dinero de mi amo Terry? Siendo usted su albacea…

– Claro, claro – respondió Williams ¿para no ser descubierto? Posteriormente mandaría un mensaje: – Dile a Terrence que mañana haré el anuncio de "mi hermana" para que sea presentada en cinco días.

– ¡¿Tan poco?! – respingó el jovencito. Y el adulto:

– Tú sólo encárgate de eso – le dijo; y a su acompañante: – Vamos, George. Vayamos a ver qué de cierto fue el accidente.

Igual de astutos, los dos hombres dejaron al muchachito y a su cargamento. Aunque dentro de éste, Terry y Candy hubieron escuchado todo con atención, también en el momento que John arriaba a "Teo" para que los llevara de una vez a la mansión Grandchester.

. . .

Eternamente agradecida por haber contado contigo, mi querida…

Milser G, Nefertiti, Analiz, Sol Grandchester, Amanecer Grandchester, Blanca G, Vero, Sofía Saldaña, Nally Graham, Eli, Darling Eveling, Gaby and Dianley.


	11. Chapter 11

_Los personajes CC pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo lo soy de esta historia para el simple entretenimiento de la audiencia que se hace presente._

 **. . .**

 **TRATO HECHO**

by

 **Lady Graham**

. . .

En su escondite y en silencio, Candice miraba a Terry. Éste, posteriormente de haber escuchado el mensaje de Williams, hubo agachado la cabeza, cerrado los ojos y dicho algo dentro de sí. John no estaba del todo erróneo al respingar sobre el poco tiempo dado. Lo que indicaba también que su hermanastro sabía de la salida realizada esa noche.

Porque ella podía sentir el enojo, puso su mano derecha en la espalda de su vecino. El leve contacto consiguió que Terry dejara su pose para mirarla, sonreírle y decirle:

– Está bien.

Ella en cambio diría:

– Tienes mi palabra que pondré lo mejor de mí.

– Lo sé – respondió el joven Grandchester y se dispuso a sacarlos de ahí. Afuera se cercioraba que el empleado, en el momento de verlos salir, emprendía el camino.

En el llevado por Williams y George, el secretario indagaba:

– ¿Crees que supieron que los descubrimos?

– Por supuesto.

– ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

– Ir al pueblo para "ver" la quemazón. Así, si Terry pregunta sabremos qué responderle.

– Me parece bien – acordó el otro jinete; y los dos continuaron su vereda.

En la de ellos, es decir, Candice, Terrence y John lo harían en completo silencio. Pero una vez arribada a la mansión Grandchester…

– ¡¿Dónde diablos han estado?! –. A dos pasos alejada de la alta entrada, la Nana Lula en jarras los hubo reprendido.

De momento ninguno dijo nada. Terry ayudaba a Candice a bajar. Después de, John iría a dejar a Teo y a la carreta al establo. No obstante, la seriedad del joven Grandchester atrajo la atención de la mujer.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido?

– Williams nos descubrió – finalmente habló el muchacho pasando a su lado.

– ¿Qué esperabas? – le dijeron burlonamente detrás –, ¿que se quedara con los brazos cruzados?

– Por supuesto que no – alegó él – pero…

– Pero nada, jovencitos – se siguieron a éstos hasta donde la espaciosa sala. – Por si no lo saben aunque es obvio que no, se han metido en una seria guerra con Williams y George.

– ¿George por qué? – indagó la chica.

– Simplemente por ser cómplice de Andrew. Así que debemos ser realmente cuidadosos. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Terry?

Éste, que se había sentado en el brazo de un sillón, asintió con la cabeza.

– Siendo así… – Lula volvió a tomar la palabra para dirigirse a la muchachita que lo miraba: – desde este momento, Candice, quedas completamente bajo mi cuidado.

– Pero…

A ella no le permitirían hablar más porque se le explicaría:

– Terry vendrá a nosotras cuando de él requieras instrucción. Lo demás corre por mi cuenta.

– Entonces, tendrás que apurarte porque Williams la presentará en cinco días.

– Sí, me lo imaginé por tu gesto.

– Lo siento, Lula.

– No tienes por qué, hijo. Yo entiendo muy bien que son jóvenes – los miró a ambos – y quieren divertirse, pero mientras no salgamos de este embrollo metido van a tener que aguantarse las ganas.

Consciente de ello, Terry nuevamente asentía. Candice, quien lo miraba tan dócil, debía aceptar lo mismo. Además todo era su culpa, y de ella no quedaría el dejarlo sin nada. Entonces para demostrarlo, iría al joven para depositarle un beso y decirle:

– A pesar de todo, pasé un gran tiempo contigo y con John. Gracias por eso.

Terry, al haber percibido que ella iba a su lado, hubo levantado la mirada. Ahora, con lo recientemente escuchado sonrió y le respondía:

– Muy pronto habrá otras más

– Claro que sí – ella apoyó su aliciente línea; sin embargo también debía desear: – buenas noches y… espero verte en los próximos días, Terry.

– Así será, Can… – él volteó a ver a quien carraspeara para hacerlo corregir: – Somalia… hermanita.

No agradándole tanto el "parentesco", la chica la cual la representaría, sonrió levemente y siguió la invitación que Lula le estaba indicando. Aunque también le preguntaba:

– ¿Al menos cenaron algo en el pueblo?

– Sí – respondió Candice en el momento de pisar el primer escalón de muchos que formaban la larga escalera que conducía al segundo nivel donde estaba su habitación. No obstante…

– Desde mañana comenzarás a habitar la que era de Somalia.

– Muy bien – contestó la chica e ingresó a la pieza designada, y en la cual vería ser su puerta cerrada y también asegurada pero por fuera.

Ella, adentro, torció la boca; y con pesar arrojó un pesado suspiro, además de que no lo consideraba necesario al no tener las intenciones de salirse, aunque Candice contaba con su llave maestra, esa que iría a buscar entre las prendas de su viejo uniforme del orfanato.

– ¿Dónde diantres está? – se preguntó al no hallar ninguna de las dos cosas. Y antes de volverse loca al rebuscar, la jovencita se sentó en la cama para pensar.

Sí, todas las probabilidades estaban en que Lula las tomara. Bueno, en la mañana siguiente le preguntaría. Por el momento, echaría la espalda hacia atrás para descansar en el colchón y dormirse. Soñar lo dejaría para después pese a que tenía muchos motivos para hacerlo.

– Terry – lo nombró conforme ponía su cuerpo de lado. Pero lo pesado de la chaqueta la haría levantarse, quitarse la ropa usada y ahora sí dormir en simples ropas interiores.

Portando lo mismo, el joven Grandchester, en su alcoba, iba a su cama, lugar donde yacían dobladas sus prendas de dormir. Y conforme las vestía, también pensaba en ella. Pero al acordarse de la pequeña escena de celos que le hiciera, mejor ni pensó nada, sólo se dedicó a sonreírse y a desearle:

– Buenas noches, Candy –, y se dispuso a meterse en su lecho, donde de pronto una angustia de él se apoderaría. Y por ende abandonaría su mullido descanso para tomar la bata que yacía en el perchero más próximo y salir de su recámara para ir a la de Somalia.

Ésta luciría como cuando fuera ocupada por la que "usurparía" a su hermanastra-prometida. Yendo a pararse al pie de la cama desarreglada, Terry pedía:

– Somalia querida, ayúdame a transformar a Candy en ti. Sé que será un poco difícil por todas las cualidades que tú tenías, pero solo una es la que me preocupa. Y sé que cinco días no me bastarán. Y estoy seguro que Williams usará de ello para hacernos caer. También sé que es tu hermano y que lo quisiste más que a mí, pero hasta este día él ha demostrado cuánto vales pecuniariamente y yo… en verdad te quería. Sin importarme tu enfermedad muchas veces te vine a buscar y a hacer compañía. Por eso y por tantas cosas más, te pido que me ayudes. Candy es linda. Me gusta; y no es justo el infortunio del que ha sido víctima. Tampoco del enojo de Williams que sólo quiere el dinero. Yo estoy dispuesto a dárselo, pero ella…

Grandchester puso en pausa su monólogo para girar rápidamente la cabeza hacia una repisa clavada en la pared; y de la cual, quizá por una suave brisa, cayera un cuadro.

Hecho añicos el vidrio en el suelo, hacia ello el joven fue para levantarlo, sonriendo de quien pálida también lo hacía.

– Gracias – apreció él, besando el retrato. Empero la imagen la sacaría del marco para ver la parte de atrás donde yacía pegado un pedazo de papel papiro que tenía grabado en ello el abecedario egipcio.

Eso, Terry sabía hubo sido obsequio del hermanastro Williams cuando junto con él hubieron viajado a El Cairo, haciendo que Somalia usara esos jeroglíficos antiguos como parte de su firma. Misma que Candy, al representarla, debería plasmar en todo aquel documento legal que llegara a entregarle el juez o el notario público.

Con su descubrimiento el joven Grandchester se retiró de ahí para ir a su habitación, pieza en la cual ubicaría un escritorio, y de su abierto cajón trataría de localizar una carta que su hermanastra le escribiera.

Terry recordaba estaba su firma estampada; y por estar datada con una fecha reciente, ese sobre de color café contendría una hoja blanca y… no. Algo distinto había entre los documentos que comparara.

Bueno, ya teniendo lo que más le importaba el joven se dispondría a descansar. Sin embargo, la ansiedad no volvería a dejarlo en paz, hasta que se pusiera de nuevo de pie y bajara a la oficina para urdir ahí y después entre las pertenencias de Williams, y no descansaría hasta obtener lo que buscaba.

Para esto, la claridad del día llegó. Y Terry iba saliendo de la alcoba que anteriormente ocupara su albacea cuando sus ojos se toparon con el cargamento de Lula, a quien además de desearle buenos días, se cuestionaba:

– ¿Para qué es eso?

Una charola con una liga, jeringa, tubos, un tazón metálico y otros accesorios de curación.

– Voy a desangrarla un poco

– Lula, no – objetó él.

– Es necesario, Terry. Debemos hacerla lucir verdaderamente pálida y débil; y también ella debe mostrar las cicatrices que Somalia tenía.

– ¿No puedes… maquillarla? Estoy seguro que Williams…

– El pensaba presentarla muerta, quizá sí era más sencillo. Pero ahora que todo se descubrió, además de que hoy la anunciará…

– Prométeme que no le pasará nada.

– Claro que no. ¿Tú qué conseguiste? – al haberse dado cuenta la Nana del desvelo de su discípulo.

– La firma de Somalia – Terry mostró otro papel que encontrara en la recámara de Andrew.

– Bien. Hago esto y… ¿a las tres podrás venir a ella?

Él asintió un "sí" y decía:

– Sólo espero que aprenda pronto porque esto… ni yo le entiendo mucho.

– Entonces, no te estreses demasiado y sólo enséñale lo necesario. Vas a ver que con eso… todos quedarán satisfechos.

– Quisiera decir lo mismo sin la necesidad de que la lastimaras tanto.

– Un poco nada más y después estará como siempre.

– Confío en ti, Lula.

– Claro que sí, mi niño. Ahora ve a dormir un poco o ¿quieres desayunar primero?

– No – respondió él – tienes razón, iré a descansar y luego me reúno con ustedes.

– Bien – dijo la nana y vio partir al jovencito que ahora sí dormiría aunque fueran por pocas horas.

Esas donde Candice primero padeciera el hambre que la despertara y que alimento se le negara por empezar a hacérsele el tratamiento de sangre.

– ¿No le parece que es mucha? – se hubo quejado la acostada chica al ver ya una buena cantidad en el pequeño contenedor. No obstante, le diría la encargada de atenderla:

– A Somalia era más la que se le sacaba.

– Sí, pero resulta que yo, además de no estar enferma, no soy ella.

– Ah, y por lo mismo empieza a molestarte.

– Me molesta más el modo que… ¡aauu! – exclamó Candy al habérsele sacado la gruesa aguja de su delgada vena que en cuestión de segundos comenzaría a tornarse negra. – ¿Cuántas veces me hará esto?

– ¿Qué? – respondió Lula haciendo también un araño.

– ¡¿Eso por qué?! – espetó la "usurpadora".

– Entre más cicatrices, más convencerás de que eres ella.

– Sí, y también de tanto decírmelo hasta yo me lo creeré.

– Eso sería bueno.

– Tal vez para usted, pero no para mí – dijo Candy teniendo el ceño fruncido y enderezándose para quedar sentada.

– Creí que dijiste estar dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Lula había dejado su actividad para realizar otra, que era agarrar una bata y ponerla en la muchachita que retobaba:

– De eso se están aprovechando todos.

– ¿Pero por qué si aquí la única que saldrá beneficiada serás tú?

– Beneficiada, ¿con esto? – mostró su brazo lastimado. Empero al intentar dar un paso… – Ay, no – dijo al sentir un fuerte mareo.

Lula tuvo que ser presta para sostenerla; y al hacerlo:

– No vas a sufrir mucho. Otro desangramiento y estarás lista.

– ¿Puedo… comer algo?

– No – se respondió. – Ahora vayamos a tu nuevo cuarto –, para que en ello la acomodaran, más bien en la cama de Somalia, la cual por Candy sería mencionada:

– Más vale, "amiguita", que me ayudes. Porque una vez que me recupere, tu dichoso hermanito me las pagará. Ni porque te vio padecer, deja de ser tan…

– ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Lula, quien se distrajo por ir a meterse al baño.

– Nada – y Candy cerró los ojos por continuar sintiéndose aturdida y también con deseos de volver el estómago, órgano en forma de bolsa que contenía nada y que seguiría teniendo lo mismo por lo menos en los próximos días. Aunque dos horas después la presencia de él la alentaría un poquito, sobretodo cuando Grandchester habiéndose sentado en una silla que se jalara, le tomara una mano, se la besaría y le dijera:

– Siento mucho todo esto.

– Mientras que me digas que va a valer la pena…

– Por supuesto que sí – lo que sostenía Terry se la llevó a ponérsela en la mejilla.

Candy, mirándole, levemente le sonreía.

– Gracias por venir tan pronto.

– Cuando te cuente, quizá te retractes de agradecer.

– ¿Por qué? – inquirió ella.

– Hay mucho que enseñar y poco tiempo para aprender.

– Si es así, deja maldecir a la Rectora Grey por no instruirme como se debía.

Con su comentario, Terry rió. Consiguientemente…

– En gran parte te ayudaré. Sólo en una cosa…

– ¿Qué es?

El joven Grandchester la soltó para sacar de la bolsa de su pantalón el papiro. Ya desdoblado se lo entregaría. Candy quien lo hubo observado en todos sus movimientos realizados preguntaba una vez más…

– ¿Qué es?

– ¿Qué te parecen?

– No sé – respondió sosteniendo lo entregado.

– Una escritura muy antigua. La jeroglífica egipcia.

– ¿Y esto… sabía Somalia?

– Porque su hermano se lo regaló. Éste es un pedazo que tiene más 3,250 años.

– ¿Y qué hacía con esto?

– Leía pero también… estampaba su firma. Ésta – Terry le mostró otro documento.

– O sea, la niña no sólo tenía una enfermedad rara si no que… ¿hobbies también?

– De las demás no me preocupo. Es de ésta de la que sí. Vas a necesitarla cuando sea hora de firmar como Somalia.

– ¿Y qué debo poner?

– Si te guías por el abecedario del papiro… – el dedo índice de Terry iría a apuntar donde estaba la "S" – sabrás armar su nombre.

– El problema está que no sé dibujar. Y el búho que representa la "M" o el león la "L", no, no podré, mucho menos hacer la "A"– que era una águila.

– Deberás ponerle empeño – dijo el chico. – Sin embargo… – él guardó silencio, dejándose oír en el área el pesado resoplido de Candy quien prestaba atención a lo siguiente: – firmaba "Pájaros"

– ¡¿Pájaros?! ¿Estas figuritas dentro del cuatro… – la muchachita señalaba la "palabra" – ¿quieren decir eso?

– ¿Puedes decirme qué figuritas ves?

– Tres líneas suspendidas, un pato…

– Al revés – dijo Terry.

– Es decir… el águila, un cuadrito arriba de una manita apuntando a la derecha, a un lado de eso un pajarito y por último el pato con las tres líneas suspendidas en el costado

– Sí, así meramente es.

– Terry, mejor mátame porque no voy a poder.

– No, no, yo sé que lo harás. Sólo será cuestión de practicarlo nada más.

– ¿Y si llegan a preguntarme algo extra?

– Ahí es donde vas a actuar. Te fingirás tan mal que…

– La vampira de Lula está haciendo un gran trabajo, porque con lo que me hizo hoy, ya me siento así… mal –; y Candy, en la almohada, hacía de un lado a otro su cabeza. Lo que hizo que Terry volviera apoderarse de su mano para besársela y decirle:

– Lo lamento, porque por mi culpa se complicó.

– ¿Tu culpa?

– No debí llevarte de paseo.

– ¿Y haberme perdido esas deliciosas salchichas? – respondió la chica habiendo levantado abruptamente la cabeza; y por haberlo hecho se mareó. – Ay, creí que tenía más fuerzas.

– Ya, ya – dijo él moviéndose de su asiento para ir a sentarse a un costado de ella y abrazarle. – Todo pasará muy rápido. Ya lo verás.

Pues mientras él no se alejara de ella, sí, Candy se acomodó en su pecho y ahí se dormiría. Por lo menos hasta que Lula apareciera nuevamente y con todas las intenciones de… sangrarla.

Sabiendo que no podría soportarlo Terry salió de la habitación, dejando previamente en la punta de la nariz de la chica un beso. Caricia que la haría abrir los párpados, mirarlo y sentir una vez más en sus labios los de él, quien le guiñaría un ojo y sería suficiente fuerza para soportar lo que viniera.

. . .

Tu sola presencia, es demasiado para mí.

Gracias por seguir aquí, mi querida…

Sol Grandchester, Sofía Saldaña, Analiz, Dianley, Blanca G, Chica Zafiro, Amanecer Grandchester, Eli, Gaby, Ceshire and Aaronlaly.


	12. Chapter 12

_Los personajes CC pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo lo soy de esta historia para el simple entretenimiento de la audiencia que se hace presente._

 **. . .**

 **TRATO HECHO**

by

 **Lady Graham**

. . .

Detrás de él, Terry hubo cerrado la puerta. Recargado su cuerpo en ello, el joven Grandchester miraba hacia al frente. De pronto un profundo suspiro dejaba escapar. Evitando escuchar lo que sucedía en el interior de la habitación, él, con gallardía, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

A la mitad, donde estaba el inicio del descenso, el muchacho se detuvo, posando su preocupante mirada en la entrada principal de su mansión. Por el altísimo acceso, ingresaban Williams y su secuaz, el cual sostenía un periódico.

Ese, en cuanto los tres se reunieran en la sala, se entregaría. También iba a reportarse lo que en una sección ya había desde la primera hora de ese día:

" _Somalia Andrew, heredera de la gran fortuna de los Grandchester, después de un año, finalmente pudo dejar el hospital en la que hubo estado internada para unirse en matrimonio con el joven Terrence, hijo de Eleanor y Richard, los cuales desgraciadamente murieron y no estarán, al menos físicamente, presentes en la celebración de compromiso de sus jóvenes hijos y que se llevará a cabo en los próximos días"_

– Espero que con esto haya sido suficiente

– Espero que sí – respondió Terry con el mismo entusiasmo que le hubieron puesto a la nota.

– ¿Cómo van? – hubo preguntado Williams. Y el más chico de los hermanastros respondería:

– ¡Bastante bien!

– ¿En serio? – inquirió el mayor. – Me parece excelente. Aunque…

– ¿Qué? – Terry lo instó a seguir.

– No dudes en recurrir a mí si alguna ayuda necesitaras con… la usurpación.

– Te aseguro que te quedarás impresionado del gran avance de… Somalia.

– Siendo así… creo que nos retiramos

– Ya saben el camino – dijo el más joven no pudiendo contener el enojo de la obvia y descarada burla del hermanastro, el cual al haberse girado para emprender la retirada, se volvería sobre su eje para decir:

– ¿Supiste del accidente de anoche en el pueblo?

– No, ¿qué sucedió?

– Pues un guasón entró a la cantina gritando que se estaba quemando el banco y había montones de dinero por doquier.

George, al haber ido con su jefe hasta allá, aportaría:

– La gente timada debido al fiasco ha quedado muy molesta con el gracioso

– ¿Ah sí? – Terry seguía fingiendo desconocimiento, empero lo aumentaría al inquirir: – ¿Y qué piensan hacer cuando lo atrapen? Pero primero que todo ¿ya saben quién fue?

– Hasta eso no. Todos salieron jalados por la ambición que… se les olvidó percatarse de ese detalle.

– Pues más valdría entonces no tomar represalia alguna. La obvia hambre del dinero – sin ofender la de los presentes – hubo sido quien les gastara la broma no de quien lo hubiera planeado.

– ¿Lo defiendes sin conocerlo?

– ¿Lo conoces tú para acusarlo?

Tanto uno como el otro se tenía en las manos, mientras que con sus ojos se retaban a dar el siguiente paso. El de Williams consistiría en dedicarle a su contrincante una sonrisa. El de Terry continuar mirándolo seriamente, indicándole con ello no iba a permitir tocara a su fiel empleado John así como aquél procuraba el bienestar del suyo quien se sabía también descubierto y diría:

– Es mejor irnos.

– Sí, tienes razón – se respondió. – Debo ir a ver cómo va mi traje de gala para la ocasión que está por acontecer. Terry, hermano, reitero mi ofrecimiento. Manda a llamar por mí si necesitas apoyo. Hay ciertas cosas que ni tú llegaste a conocer de la verdadera Somalia que…

– Además de agradecer tu "sincera amabilidad", también espero que no las uses para hacernos caer en tu trampa.

– ¿Trampa? ¿cuál?

– ¿De verdad quieres oírla?

– Me gustaría, para así saber…

– ¿Que nos mandaste a espiar?

– ¿Yo?

– ¡Ya basta, Williams! – hubo gritado un molesto Terry; y así, molesto, seguiría diciendo: – ¡No intentes pasarte de gracioso conmigo! Los tres aquí reunidos sabemos lo que pasó anoche. Tú, que yo salí con Candy rompiendo las reglas, y que John fue el que dio el falso aviso. Pero también nosotros sabemos que hubo sido George el que nos persiguiera y el que provocara eso para después correr a avisártelo. Por eso nos topamos en el camino real. ¿Vas a negarlo otra vez?

– No… por supuesto que no.

– Entonces estamos a mano. Y tanto tú como George deberán guardar el secreto si es que es cierto que los pobladores se alebrestaron, porque ésta vez seré yo quien revele el tuyo y todo porque quieres mi dinero.

– No lo harías.

– Pruébalo una vez más y ya verás – el joven se miraba sumamente decidido; y quien lo observaba respondería:

– Está bien, Terrence. Una vez más, vuelves a ganar. Puedes quedarte tranquilo hasta el día de tu compromiso. A partir de ahí… no seré más responsable de lo que llegue a pasar – Williams también pudo ser desafiante. Y habiéndolo visto de ese modo, se dio la media vuelta para finalmente salir de ahí, dejando a su joven hermanastro para que éste nuevamente pidiera ayuda al espíritu de la difunta Somalia.

La viva, en su cama y severamente adolorida, se hubo quedado dormida. Empero el hambre y un crujir en el estómago la haría abrir rápidamente los ojos apenas se concluyera una hora.

Al inicio de la nueva, la señora Portman le subiría un poco de alimento. Bueno, en sí, sería un gigantesco vaso de jugo de tomate.

– ¿Es todo? – preguntó la jovencita a punto del desmayo.

– Te hará mucho bien –, sobretodo por su vitamina A, C y otros grandes beneficios.

– Sí, pero… mi estómago quiere probar… carne si fuera posible. Además… me siento muy débil, Lula. Ya no me tortures más.

– Vamos, Somalia – la ayudaban a enderezarse. – No sufrirás toda la vida. Sólo será cuestión de unos días.

– De los que te apuesto viva no saldré si sigues manteniéndome con esta dieta y con tanta exprimidera de sangre.

– Pero un poquito más y quedarás exactamente como ella.

Lula, habiendo dejado el vaso en manos de Candy, a ésta le hubo tomado el mentón para mirarle, sí, su pronta palidez y hasta un extra: las ojeras que empezaban a aparecer. Los moretones en los brazos ya eran notoriamente visibles. Y las muñecas colgaban debido a la debilidad. La delgadez en la chica era un hecho por ser así su complexión. Solamente faltaba…

– Ayyyy – gritó Candy gracias a los mechones de cabellos que le quitaron.

– En sus momentos de desesperación, se atacaba quitándoselos – se le explicó.

– ¡Pues en la mía, no vayas a quejarte si decido…!

– Tranquila – la nana agresora tomó un brazo que se hubo levantado para tomarla también de los cabellos.

– Es que en serio, te pasas – Candy, a punto del llanto, se sobaba de un lado, y luego del otro.

– Está bien. Te pido perdón

– Como si con eso se me quitara el dolor. ¡Ten! – la jovencita molesta ofreció lo que sostenía para atenderse su cuero cabelludo que le ardía. No obstante…

– Bébelo todo primero.

– ¡No quiero!

– Vamos, niña, no me obligues a metértelo a la fuerza.

– ¿Sabes, Lula? Yo creía que la Madre Grey era cruel ¡pero te conocí! – espetó la chica. Consiguientemente se presionó la nariz y valiente se bebió todo aquello.

No queriendo sentir el sabor, Candy pasó también saliva. Pero después… arqueó con fuerza, saliendo únicamente de ella un desagradable eructo y preguntando la empleada debido al maloliente aroma:

– ¿Qué comieron anoche, eh?

– Salchichas

– ¿Y cuántas comieron?

– 30 entre los tres

– ¿Y aún así dices tener hambre?

– ¿Después de haber salido del orfanato sin nada que precisamente era lo que me daban allá todos los días?

– Caramba, Somalia, ¿habrá un momento en que dejes de replicar?

– ¡Es mi derecho! Además… ya no quiero ser lastimada.

– ¿Y con quién vas a ir a quejarte? ¿Al departamento de Sire Grandchester?

– ¡Oye, no estaría mal – Candy también ironeó como su compañía lo hubo hecho – y de paso le agrego…

– Ya deja de pelear – la interrumpieron. – Y mejor ponte a practicar esa firma.

– ¡No quiero! – refutó berrinchuda. Y Lula…

– ¿Quieres decírselo personalmente a él?

– Tampoco estaría mal, porque necesito me ayude. Te juro, Lula, que no podré hacer esos garabatos.

– Y eso que no te he presentado el libro que escribía.

– ¡¿Qué?! – los ojos de Candy no pudieron abrirse más.

– O el otro que traducía.

– ¡Debes estar bromeándome!

– No, así que empieza con esa firma, porque después te pondré frente a la rueca y…

– ¡Eso me gustaría! – alguien sonó animado; – con suerte me pincho un dedo, me quedo dormida como Aurora y…

– Esperar el beso del príncipe para que te despierte, ¿no?

– Sí. Pero dile que lo haga después de que todo esto pase.

– ¡Anda, Candy, no seas tonta!

– Está bien – hubo dicho ésta vez la ocurrente muchachita ante la seria figura de la señora Portman, quien conforme se daba la vuelta, reía, pero se pondría nuevamente seria al volver a ella, luego de haber tomado hojas y bolígrafos para que ejercitara los jeroglíficos: su única tarea que la liberaría de todo. Sin embargo, Candy haría lo que nunca… tratar de memorizar lo que anteriormente Terry le hubo mostrado. Empero al hacerlo, "dibujaría"…. el águila, que más bien iba a parecer… bueno, Lula, al verlo, evitó reírse y optó por seguirla escuchando decir:

– Éste es más sencillo: el cuadrito arriba de una mano apuntando a la derecha

Pero al trazarse el pájaro y el pato ahí no se aguantaron y se burlaron, lo que causó una advertencia conforme se colocaban las tres líneas suspendidas en el costado:

– Si vas a estar burlándote de mí, es mejor que te retires, porque vas a ser tú la responsable de que yo no siga con esto.

– De acuerdo – contestó la nana de Terry y dejaría a solas a Candy para que en su lugar llegara él.

– ¿Cómo vas? – preguntó quien se anunciara y fuera invitado a entrar.

– No sé. Mira. – "Somalia" mostró su hoja llena de cartuchos que así eran llamados, o recuadros para comprenderlos mejor.

– Muy bien – expresó el joven Grandchester; y Candy…

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Por supuesto; aunque un poco más de práctica y quedarán perfectos.

Ante la sinceridad la chica sonrió viendo a su visitante ocupar la silla enfrente de ella.

– ¿Qué pasa? – lo cuestionó al notarle algo extraño en su rostro.

– Williams ya hizo el anuncio.

– ¡¿De verdad?! –. Terry asintió con la cabeza. Y el rostro de Candy palideció un extra con la noticia. Aún así cuestionaría: – ¿Para cuándo?

– Los días que nos dio: cinco. Aunque con el hoy vivido quedan cuatro.

Un largo resoplido se escuchó en el lugar. Ese hubo sido por parte de ella, la cual, en una hoja nueva comenzaba a "firmar"

Terry, mirándola, apretó y torció la boca de lado. Después se puso de pie para ir a dejarle un beso en la coronilla y decirle:

– Gracias

– A ti; y no te preocupes, vamos a salir de ésta.

La promesa dada por la chica consiguió que el joven sonriera. Pero a partir de ese instante, Candy no volvería a quejarse. Se aplicaría a todo lo sometido por Lula para confrontarse bravíamente contra Williams. Claro, Terry iba a ser el más sorprendido porque en cada día que pasara, la usurpadora sí desmejoraría físicamente pero mejoraría en su tarea; hasta un punto donde no se sabía cuál era cuál. Lo mismo la huérfana en ropas y peinado de la finada heredera.

– ¡Increíble! – espetó el joven Grandchester una vez llegado el tercer día.

– Niega que no es Somalia, porque hasta en la voz Candy ha hecho un gran trabajo.

– Bueno –, ella comenzó a hablar como la hermana de Williams solía hacerlo, aunándole el tono ronco de su enfermedad; – he tenido grandes maestros.

– ¡Me parece genial! – alguien aplaudió; y al instante se desanimaba: – sólo esperemos que Williams no nos la ponga más difícil.

– Y si sí sabremos vencerlo. Ya lo verás.

Bueno, eso sería una vez llegado el quinto día. Y en ello…

La Mansión Grandchester se había pintado de alegría. Elegantes adornos con flores de todo tipo por doquier se miraban. La extensa mesa colocada en el gran salón ya estaba lista para recibir a sus invitados y proporcionarles los más exquisitos manjares.

Afuera, en los jardines también estaba la decoración. John se propuso a crear con sus árboles figuras que representaban la ocasión: cupidos, corazones, una ella, un él, otros en pareja, en fin… el enamoramiento estaba por todas partes y eso sería atracción de los invitados: encopetados familiares, que como siempre, sólo en funerales o fiestas como esa, se hacían presentes. Quien también sería partícipe… era Susana.

El anuncio del compromiso de Terrence con su hermanastra, a la que lo pretendía hubo puesto de muy mal humor. Williams nunca le informó que estaba viva a pesar de los planes entre los dos. Así que, aprovechando que hubo sido invitada, allá llegaba. Además tenía la duda de la chica presentada como Candy. ¿Acaso ella y Terry no se habían declarado prometidos? Entonces ¿qué demonios pasaba? se preguntó la que se sentía timada por uno. Y como también del otro hubo sido, de alguno de los dos iba a exigir una explicación.

. . .

Pobladores, amigos y familiares conocían la lamentable condición de Somalia Andrew. Por eso, muy pocos fueron los valientes que se animaron a presentarse. Entre ellos, el juez, el notario público y dos que tres personas mayores los cuales eran parientes de la mamá de Terry.

A éste –vistiendo un presentable frac de chaqueta azul marino, pantalones grises– John le pasaba un último trapazo en sus zapatos negros.

Mirándose el cabello en el espejo, el joven Grandchester preguntaba:

– ¿Y bien?

– Lástima que no soy mujer si no… te robaba, amo

– ¡Cállate, idiota!

Al calificado así también le hubieron dado un golpe en la cabeza; y decía en lo que se ponía de pie:

– ¿Entonces para qué preguntas cómo te ves? Aunque lo hiciste para saber si a Candy le gustarás. Eso es más que obvio. Lo malo que recuerda, amo, es a Somalia a quien le propondrás matrimonio.

– Lo sé. ¿Crees que ya esté lista?

– Iré a ver si tú gustas

– Sí, mientras yo bajo a recibir a los invitados. No te olvides de mi encargo.

– No, señor – el lacayo posó firme ante el camino que el patrón tomaba.

Hacia la puerta de su habitación Terry fue; empero previo a cruzarla un nerviosismo se apoderó de él. Era cierto. A Somalia le pediría matrimonio. Sin embargo su corazón lo había puesto en las manos de Candy quien en su recámara…

A pesar de estar en una silla de ruedas, ella hubo sido partícipe del aseo que las empleadas le dieron. Un baño aromático acompañado de unos ricos masajes para hacerle desaparecer la tensión y la histeria que se apoderara de ella una vez arribado el gran día.

Consiguientemente de haber sostenido una plática con Lula, ésta le mostró las hermosas prendas que usaría.

Candy no lo podía creer. Ante ella estaba un vestido de color rubí de corte sirena de _ombre_ ondas de océano como top y una preciosa falda completa hecha a mano de organza. La espalda baja en V le daba ese toque sexy, mientras que la cintura gruesa ayudaba a acentuarle su figura. Su cabello atado completamente la hacía lucir más edad. Y en sus mejillas un leve colorete que le ayudara con la palidez.

La señora Portman la encontró sonriendo. Pero en cuanto le informó que era hora de bajar, Candy dejó de hacerlo. Era la hora de la verdad; y para animarse suspiró profundamente y exhaló.

Ya animada, las dos comenzaron su verada. Recorrido el pasillo, Somalia se puso de pie justamente en el inicio del descenso; y desde abajo ya todos la miraban.

Para ayudarla a bajar y aguantándose las ganas de desmayarse al verla tan bella, Terry, con garbo, subió hasta pararse frente a ella. Por instantes, los dos se miraron y sonrieron. Consiguientemente empezaron a bajar, apoyándose ella también del barandal para demostrar su convalecencia.

Williams, impactado, se acercó a ellos. En sí, a recibir la mano de su hermana. Besado un dorso, la hizo pasar su brazo por debajo del de él quien no se limitaría y diría:

– ¡Estás sencillamente bella!

– Gracias, hermano – respondió Candy, escuchando justamente Andrew a su hermana; y por ende la volteó a mirar. A Terry también y éste, con la mirada al frente, sonreía y una ceja enarcaba altamente.

No obstante y pese a ver al trío acercarse, la audiencia increíblemente retrocedía. Todo se debía al miedo de lo desconocido que tenía aquella, de la cual no se dudaba era sumamente hermosa la jovencita. Sin embargo, una vez que Somalia fue puesta en un sillón de la espaciosa sala, frente a ella se plantó un hombre para decir:

– Nunca estuve de acuerdo con tus padres de esto, Terrence.

– ¿De qué, tío Charles?

– De este futuro matrimonio. ¿Te das cuenta de que es tu hermanastra?

– Pero ni una sola gota de sangre llevamos en las venas – alegó en su defensa el joven Grandchester el cual –interiormente apreciaba le adelantaran las cosas– yacía a lado derecho de ella quien oiría de otro invitado:

– Aún así… ¡está infecciosa y mortalmente enferma!

– Y por eso más la amo – dijo él atrayendo la mirada de todos incluida la de Candy; y en conjunto escucharían la afirmación: – La amo y quiero que sea mi esposa. ¿Me aceptas, Somalia?

Terry se hubo girado a la mencionada; y ella divisó cómo él se ponía en una rodilla, le tomaba su mano derecha, se la besaba y la miraba. En sus ojos Candy podía ver que era a ella a quien se lo estaban proponiendo; y el corazón que le hubo dolido debido a una confesión comenzó a acelerarse al terminar de oír:

– Y siendo joven, quiero morir feliz a su lado.

Con lo último dicho, Terrence se enderezó para poner muy bien sus labios en los femeninos y demostrarles a todos que no le importaba ser contagiado por ella .

Acordándose de su representación, Somalia correspondió a su caricia; pero también aceptaría su proposición.

Habiendo dicho sí después de demostrado su amor, John se acercó, llevando en sus manos una dorada charola y en medio de ello, una singular cajita negra que contenía un costosísimo anillo perteneciente a una fenecida madre y dueña de esa mansión.

– Sé que a ella le hubiese gustado que tú tuvieras esto – el joven Grandchester lo puso en el dedo correspondiente. – Fue su deseo y el de mi padre que los dos nos casáramos. Hoy les concederemos su petición si el juez nos une en este mismo instante.

– ¡Pero, Terry…! – dijo Williams ante la precipitación.

Aprovechando que una espalda estaba frente a los invitados, de unos labios se leyeron:

– ¿Quieres el dinero o no?

Pero previamente a oír la afirmación, detrás de ellos se escucharía:

– ¡Esa joven se llama Candy!

– ¡¿Cómo?! – gritaron varios girándose al mismo tiempo hacia quien lo afirmaba:

– ¡Sí! ¡Ella me lo dijo!

– Señorita, creo que está errónea – habló un tercer pariente que le constaba que sí lo estaba.

– ¡No! – insistió Susana – ¡Ella no se llama Somalia!

– ¿Tiene cómo probarlo? – cuestionó una de los autoridades presentes.

– Aquí sólo hay una – retomó Terry; – y esa la puede confirmar Williams

– Eh… – pronunció el hermano involucrado; cayendo en él toda la obligación de responder "sí" para obtener sus millones o "no" y quedarse sin nada. Así que diría: – ¡Sí! Por supuesto que es mi hermana Somalia. Y como dice mi hermanastro Terry, aprovechando que aquí está el juez, yo autorizo que se casen en este mismo momento. Es obvio el amor de ellos, ¿no les parece? – al haberse visto el beso "mortal", ese que pocos daban cuando de perder la vida se trataba.

Sin ya ninguno por objetar el juez prepararía la ceremonia civil. También los próximos esposos, quedándose los dos a espaldas de la concurrencia mientras que de frente miraban a quien los casaría.

El notario público se unía a la actividad para entregar, en este caso a Williams, la herencia estipulada de manos de su moribunda hermana. Así que, Candy debería concentrarse al ser dos documentos oficiales los que debía firmar.

Si se notaba su nerviosismo, Terry, sosteniéndole de la mano, la alentaba a calmarse. Ella, con el toque se dispuso a mirarlo y a sonreírle. Posteriormente y disimilada observaba a su alrededor. Obviamente todos les miraban, entre ellos Andrew y George, quienes no se veían pero interiormente ya se sobaban las manos debido a la comezón que sentían de contar ya su dinero.

En breve el ritual comenzó. Ellos no pondrían atención por escuchar emocionados los latidos de su corazón.

– _Si esto fuera verdad… hoy mismo sería su mujer_ – Candy pensó. En cambio Terry…

– _Una vez concluido el trato hecho, Candy querrá irse. Y yo…_

– Firme aquí, por favor – le pidió una voz que lo sacó de su letargo.

Soltando lo que sujetaba, el joven Grandchester estamparía su nombre y rúbrica. Consiguientemente sería el turno de ella; y sin temblar tomaba la pluma y haría exactamente lo mismo.

Una vez hecho así, un silencio se hacía en el salón. El juez, la hoja que agarraba, la compararía con otra. Y mientras analizaba, doce ojos se miraban entre sí, resoplándose seguidamente de escucharse:

– En el nombre que la ley y el estado me conceden los declaro marido y mujer.

Sonrisas en dos rostros aparecieron debido al éxito alcanzado. Los aplausos del resto se oían un tanto flojos. Y los deseos de acercarse a felicitarse, el miedo se los impedía. No obstante, Terry, en lo que Candy firmaba el documento cediendo su herencia como Somalia, se giró a su parentela para extenderles los brazos y decirles:

– Vamos, familia, aprovéchenme ahora que estoy vivo; porque cuando me muera va a ser demasiado tarde.

– Qué ganas de bromear son esas, sobrino – hubo dicho el tío Charles quien sí se aproximó para abrazarlo. Pero algo en el oído le secreteó.

Terry apenas asintió con la cabeza para recibir el siguiente pariente, mientras que atrás…

– Bien, eso ha sido todo de nuestra parte – dijo el notario público –. Señora Grandchester, son mis deseos poder verla pronto. Señor Andrew…

– Licenciados – los reconoció como tales sosteniendo en sus manos lo que tanto anhelada – me gustaría se tomaran un copa con nosotros.

– No, no. No se preocupe. Nos retiramos –; y junto con aquellos todos los que ahí estuvieron. Susana también quien lamentaba a ver perdido y a él, al haberlo visto y oído, la alegría con la que le gustaría morir.

Sin despedirse buscó la puerta de salida. En ella, John, su abuela y otros empleados devolvían pertenencias y los veían uno a uno salir, quedándose poco a poco y adentro cuatro seres, siendo uno de éstos quien dijera:

– ¡Bien! Creo que mejor no pudo haber salido.

– Sí, eso mismo iba a decir.

– Entonces adiós – dijo Terry extendiendo una mano a Williams el cual se sentía ciertamente vacío a pesar de tener ahora llenos sus bolsillos.

Con ese extraño sentimiento a cuestas Andrew estrechó la suya. Luego diría:

– Adiós y…

Grandchester sería grosero al voltearse a "su esposa" para invitarle…

– Ahora sí ¡vamos a comer!

Candy sonrió y tomó la mano que se le puso enfrente; y con su jovial alegría corrieron hacia el comedor, donde Lula, John y trabajadores se reunirían ya una vez verificado que ni un solo invitado quedaba dentro de las limitaciones de la Mansión Grandchester.

Esa pronto se llenaría de risas, brindis y bailes. Comidos hasta hartarse y borrachos de júbilo los festejados también empezaban a quedarse solos. El último por irse sería John para darles a los enamorados un poco de espacio y que hablaran de sus segundos planes.

Cuando estuvieron sólo ellos dos, Candy, sentada en el asiento al final de la extensa mesa, haría el primer movimiento.

– Esto te pertenece – el anillo de compromiso.

– ¿Nada más? – inquirió aceptándolo quien estaba sentado en la silla más próxima a ella quien diría:

– Bueno, la ropa también pero… – colorada como tomate seguía diciendo: – no querrás que me la quite delante de ti, ¿Verdad?

– ¡Noo! – exclamó un sonriente que se refería a su corazón. – Esa es tuya. Te hace ver… muy linda.

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

– Por supuesto. ¿Acaso no viste la mirada de Albert?

– ¡Ese…!

– Shh – él la calló para observarle: – Ése ya no molestará más.

– ¡Pues más le vale porque...!

– Shh – se volvió a escuchar porque en el rostro femenino se notaba el coraje.

– Está bien. Ya no diré nada de él.

– Eso está mejor.

– ¿Terry? – Candy lo nombró pese a que él continuaba mirándola.

– Dime.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora?

– ¿Qué te parece que hago?

Además de estar sumamente relajado, en ese momento estiraba las piernas y cruzaba sus manos poniendo sus manos en la nuca.

– ¿Vas… a quedarte aquí?

– ¿Adonde más pudiera ir?

– ¿Conmigo?

Él se alertó; y volviendo a una pose decente respondería:

– ¿Adónde?

– ¿Qué importa? Dejemos este lugar ahora que el asunto con Williams está finiquitado.

– Con una condición – dijo Terry.

– ¿Cuál?

– Acepta el anillo porque aceptas casarte conmigo.

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

– Sí.

– Entonces… ¡trato hecho!

. . .

F I N

. . .

Pensando en la inocencia y lo temprano de sus edades, ha concluido esta historia, diciéndoseles que sí van a casarse, a amarse y a procurar ser felices por los caminos que decidieran tomar o las puertas que abrieran con la llave mágica de ella, una huérfana que nunca más estaría sola porque a su lado tendría a otro también huérfano que le dedicaría la vida entera; y que en conjunto después de recorrer mundo se unirían verdaderamente y para siempre.

. . .

Gracias a todas por la atención. Gracias por tu comentario y espero leerte en otra ocasión.

Eli, Becky, Analiz, Sofía Saldaña, Dianley, Amanecer Grandchester, Darling Eveling, Patty306, Rocío Lourdes, Blanca G, Bellenmibelladama, Maquig, guest and Milser G, hermosa.


End file.
